It Isn't As Simple As Black and White
by Morgenstern128
Summary: Clary and Jon are twins who just transferred to Alicante High. The only thing is that one is all purity and angels, and the other is darkness and demons. What will these new kids entail for the school, and those in it? Story is better than summary, I promise. Clace, and Malec, maybe Sizzy.
1. Camaro's and Motorcycles

**_Hey everyone, I'm back with my new story, and I actually know where this one is heading (sort of) I know, we are all shocked. This is a solo story, which I haven't been doing recently, but if you don't know about my other story, Fate and Finals, for the Throne of Glass fandom, it's a co-write, go check it out! Either way, love you all, and bear with me for this first chapter as I get things going! Enjoy!_**

 **Clary:**

"Jon! Hurry up! We're going to be late on the first day of school!" I shouted to my twin brother, who I could hear knocking things around in the bedroom we had just moved into.

There were muffled curses, and then I heard, "What should I wear?" I rolled my eyes. I was the girl. Shouldn't I be the one struggling over what to wear?

"Does it matter? It will all turn white either way!" I shout back, tapping my foot impatiently. It was our curse of a sorts, that everything we wore turned to white in Jon's case, and black in mine, so really, getting ready in the morning was really more of did we just want to wear a sweatshirt or jeans or a cardigan or whatever.

The noises from upstairs stop. "I forgot about that," Jon replies, sadness lacing his voice. Our curse had really only begun a few weeks ago, out of nowhere, and it hadn't gone away yet, so most of our closets were white and black respectively, except our favorite things, which we had refrained from wearing so as not to ruin them, just in case this curse decided to go away at some point.

The best Jon could figure about it was that this was what happened to our kind when we strayed too far from home. It didn't matter though. We had moved to be normal, and to not be the outcasts, which was what we were trying to do, but always wearing black and white was going to make that a bit hard. I would be labeled the Goth kid, and I'm sure Jon would be popular as always, but he would get some strange looks for sure, seeing as his white hair would only add to the all-white theme he had been forced to adopt.

I however, at least had red hair, so I wouldn't be completely emo looking. My thoughts were interrupted by Jon clattering down the stairs with his all white JanSport backpack, wearing white joggers and a white tee shirt.

He looked great, as always, his athletic physique only adding to it, which is why he would be automatically popular. I however, looked every inch of the girl who smokes behind the bleachers, even though I have never touched a cigarette in my life, with my leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans, loose tank top, and beanie, all black of course.

"Are you finally ready to go?" I questioned my brother, who was currently touching up his classic jock swoop in the mirror. He shot me a look.

"Yes, Ms. Impatient, I am _finally_ ready to go."

I shot the look back. There was no need to be rude about it, he was right on that point, but I really just wanted to get to school, and get things over with. Being the new kid was going to suck whether I did it sooner or later, so I would rather it be sooner.

"Good. I'm taking my bike, but I'll meet you there so we can go in together," I tell him. I had already decided I would use the motorcycle that Jon had given me as a moving present, and as an I'm sorry for the circumstances that had forced us to move in the first place.

It was black, of course, but it was matte, and sleek. Think spy movie motorcycle. But there was something that made it special. Jon had ridden it once, and the rims had turned white, so now, even when I rode it, they stayed like that. It was the one part of my life that was light.

And then there was the last reason why Jon would be automatically popular. His car. It had begun as a yellow Camaro, like Bumblebee in Transformers, but then he had ridden in it and it had gone all white. This was after the motorcycle though, so I drove it once, and as we had suspected, two thin white lines now ran the length of the car, which had been my gift to Jon for the same reasons he had given me the bike.

Having a father like ours did come in handy sometimes. But only sometimes.

TIME SKIP

I beat Jon to school, as per the usual, so I had to wait for a few minutes for him to show up. Normally, I wouldn't have minded this, but it kind of sucked today, because everyone was staring at me. Now, I'm not an arrogant person by nature, but I know that I was attractive. Jon and I both were incredibly good looking, but it came with the family. And even if I had been ugly, it wouldn't have made a difference, since I was a new kid who had arrived to school on a sick looking bike.

Just then Jon pulled up, thankfully drawing the stares from me and to him. How could he not, the drama queen, as he pulled up in his white and black Camaro, right next to me.

As he stepped out of his car, and ran his hand through his hair, I could already see the girls swooning over him. It was such a noticeable difference, the way people reacted to me versus to my brother.

To me, the boys were immediately thinking about how could they get in my pants, and with Jon they were thinking more along the lines of, "Damn. He's hot".

It was annoying to say the least.

As I walked into school, one boy caught my attention. The only boy who was still following me with his coal black eyes. And as I saw them, I shuddered. I knew who he was.

Let's call him part of my extended family.

 ** _Thank you all so much for reading, I really hope you liked this story, and if you did please tell me in the reviews, since I would love to know that people actually like this idea. Either way, I will try to update once a week, but with school that might be a bit wonky sometimes. So hopefully, see you next week! Till next time! Bye!_**


	2. Gym Scene

_**Alright, let's get this started! Chapter two, I'm excited for this one, and not just because I actually know what the heck I am writing. Hopefully this will get updated on the same day I write it, but if not, oh well, you will see it soon. Also, guys, if you have read my other stories then you will know this, but I seem to have a writing kink for gym scenes. Sorry not sorry, but there's one in here too, not surprising. Ummmm… I really can't explain myself on that, so… Enjoy!**_

 **Clary:**

School was going to be even worse than I thought. Jon and I had barely even made it in the front door when everyone was crowding around him, and shoving me out of the way. I got it, he was the shining angel, and I was the emo girl who happened to look good in tight clothes.

Within four minutes of being inside the school, Jon had the dates to each sports teams tryouts, which I am sure he would go to some of, and probably become the captain too. Within five minutes of being inside, he had been asked out three times. Within six minutes the bell had rung and we finally got a reprieve from people.

Since we were twins, and had requested identical schedules, claiming that I needed Jon since I was shy (a complete lie), and we had been given them. That meant that our lockers were also right next to each other. We would miss most of first period between going to the main office and setting our lockers up, but that was frankly a good thing, since first period was science, a topic that we both hated.

But the part that was going to make school worse than I thought was that for some reason, the moment we touched our lockers, they turned white and black respectively. And all the other lockers were blue. It was weird though. This never happened. The only things our curse had affected so far was our clothes, backpacks, and vehicles. Nothing else had even been affected.

I could already tell that Junior year was going to majorly suck.

Jon was loving it though, the people and the classes. He always was the more social one in the family. Meanwhile, being gorgeous apparently wasn't enough to make me as popular as him, since I wore all black. I almost found it funny how it was such a big deal that I wore all black, and yet no one commented that Jon only wore white, and had white hair. Like, what?

First period was spent as I had thought, setting up lockers and getting information from the front office. Since Jon and I's lockers were next to each other, we talked while we were working. "What sports are you thinking about becoming captain for?" I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice, even though I was being dead serious.

Jon smirked and replied, "I was thinking lacrosse and soccer. Those seem to be the biggest sports here. I'll have a varsity jacket within the week," he said, cocky as ever. I don't know why everyone thought he was the angel.

Rolling my eyes at my brother, I was still smiling. It had always been nice to have a twin, since it meant I would never be alone, but I hadn't realized how much Jon being there meant to me until the curse had begun, and we had been forced to leave our home and our father to live alone here in Idris.

Just as I was thinking that, the bell rung, and as if they had been crowding at the doors waiting to be released, kids streamed from the classrooms, on their way to second period. Jon and I definitely got some strange looks from the passing students, due to our white and black lockers, which I am sure we would be having a talk with the principal about, but we ignored the people staring and shut our lockers, grabbing only the change of clothes we would need for our second period class. Gym.

 **TIME SKIP**

Coming out of the locker room in my gym clothes I definitely got a different assortment of looks then usual. I had been pleasantly surprised to note that the school did not have a dress code for gym, so I was wearing black workout leggings, the ones that had sheer panels in sections of the legs, and a black (of course) crop top sports bra.

Consequently, instead of getting the "damn, she's goth" looks, I was getting the "damn, she's hot" looks. Unfortunately, I had to try not to gag as Jon got the same looks from the girl's coming out behind me, and the girls who had gotten out before me, since he was wearing a tightish white shirt that was cut just right so everyone could see the outline of his muscles, and probably slightly too short gym shorts, to accentuate his long tan legs. Wait? Why the hell did I notice all of that. I shuddered. It had been too long since I had had to associate with people and the looks that went with them.

Jon and I had sat down on the bleachers next to each other when the gym teachers came out. According to our schedules, I had Coach Julian, and Jon had Coach Emma, which was the only part of our schedules that were different.

The two adults standing in front of the assembled students blew their whistles, and we made our onto the gym floor, where there were balls scattered in the center.

 ** _If you read The New Girl, my first fanfic, the way that events happened is very similar to this. Spoiler for next chapter, they are going to play dodgeball, just like in The New Girl. There are a lot of similarities, because that was a really popular story, and I love writing highschool AU's, but I had to do something different, so I added some obvious plot points. Either way, I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought in the reviews! Till next time! Thanks!_**


	3. Gym Scene Part 2

_**What's up everyone, I'm back, and I am so pumped to be finishing my favorite thing to write, the gym scenes, and even more specifically, the dodgeball scenes! This is going to be a lot of fun, and I think I might actually put a new point of view in… but no promises! Enjoy!**_

 **Clary:**

Everyone knew what we would be doing in gym. The balls scattered in the middle of the gym didn't leave much to your imagination. We would be playing dodgeball.

The fun part wasn't that though. The fun part was what people didn't know about the game they were about to be playing. And what they didn't know was that the two new kids, even the "goth", were good at this type of thing.

It sounded like a some dumb fanfiction cliche as I thought about it in my head, but our father had been training us for this out whole lives. Well, not dodgeball specifically, since that would be strange, but physical activities.

See, we had a rather large family. Lots of siblings. But there was only even our father, and he wasn't always around to help us when something would happen, so we had to be taught how to do things for ourselves.

We were basically an army in our home. We would be prepared for attack at all times, and that came with a lot of expectations. We had to be in top shape, we had to have our swords and weapons polished at all times, our armor had to be on and clean unless we were sleeping, and of course, we had to be amazing at what we did. And what we did was fighting.

Not to brag, but if you called us the greatest fighters you wouldn't be wrong. Or at least, you wouldn't be all wrong.

Cause we had this horrid rivalry with our extended family that seemed to have been going on since the beginning of time.

You see, our oldest sibling, and our dad's favorite wanted something that dad didn't, so they got in a huge fight over it, and long story short Lucy got disowned and cast away from our home. Now, Lucy's children and my other siblings and I were in a war of a sorts.

So yes, we are the greatest fighters, but so are they. You understand the problem. The whole thing reminded me of this horrible fanfiction I had read a while back called It Isn't As Simple As Black and White.

"Clary! Jonathon! Since the two of you are new and don't know who is good and bad at this game, you will be team captains!" Coach Julian called out, using Jon's full name.

I groaned. Being on the opposite team from Jon was always pointless, since it just ended up being the two of us against each other in the end.

Jon went to the other side of gym, and Coach Emma told me to take the first pick. Now, I wouldn't call myself a feminist, but I also believed that girl's were good at traditionally male things a lot. That being said, I also wasnt an idiot, so I knew that I wanted more boys on my team.

"You," I called, pointing to a boy who looked very athletic. He walked over beside me, smirking like Jon did, and I had to admit to myself that I hadn't only picked him because he looked athletic. He also looked like Adonis.

His skin was tanned from time in the sun, and his physique was like Jon's but it was so much hotter on someone who wasnt my brother. The thing that was the most striking about him though was his eyes. They were golden. He was ordinary, unlike me and my family, but his eyes were just so…. Ugh! Perfect. And his hair too was perfect, the same stunning gold as his eyes. It looked like something spun on Rumpelstiltskin's wheel.

"Name's Jace," the boy whispered in my ear, and only my incredible will-power kept me from shivering and blushing.

"Clary. Don't be horrible," I responded, using the sass that has knocked over the first domino that lead to Jon and I moving.

While Jace and I's little exchange had been going on, Jon had picked one of the only other girl's in the class who even held a candle up to my beauty. I rolled my eyes, seeing that he was already flirting with her. This was exactly why my team usually won. I thought with my head, not my lower regions.

Jace pointed out a boy who I had also had my eye on towards the back of the crowd with raven hair and piercing blue eyes. He was still attractive, but he was definitely homosexual. It was one of the special traits those in my family could sense, the things that made someone who they were.

"Alec," Jace whispered to me, providing the boy's name for me.

"Alec!" I called out, and the boy smiled and began walking over. While Jon made his next pick, another pretty girl (*insert my eye roll*) I learned that Alec was Jace's adopted brother, and that last year he was on the varsity soccer and lacrosse teams, which was impressive for a sophomore, and it also meant that he would be on the same teams as Jon when he tried out.

Jon and I continued to go back and forth picking people for our teams until they were equally numbered. My team was definitely going to win though, because half of my brother's team was girl's who had a big ass.

We lined up on the blue lines at opposite ends of the gym and waited for Coach Emma to blow her whistle.

The whistle blew and immediately we were running to the line. Jon and I got their first, grabbing one ball each and sprinting back. I had made it halfway back across my teams half of the gym and there were still some people from Jon's team who were just picking up balls. I aimed at one of them, Kaelie I think, and let the ball go, hard and straight. The ball made contact and just like that, my team was already winning.

While I had been doing that, the rest of my team had been at work too. Just under a minute into the game and my team had gotten out four of Jon's team, with only one of ours out. And the one who got out from my team had been my last pick.

Up until now Jon had been trying to get his team in order, and now he was actually playing, which meant my team would start being picked off.

I caught Jon's eye and we smirked at each other. Let the game begin.

 _ **Sorry there wasnt a new point of view but I never promised! There will be one more part of the gym scene, so bear with me a little longer. Got some more backstory in here, and feel free to take some guesses at who you think Jon and Clary's family is! Leave a review please! Till next time! Bye!**_


	4. More Gym Scene

_**Who's ready for part 2 of the gym scene? I actually didn't mean for it to be this long at first, but shit happens and now this is what's happening, and I couldn't be happier, since I believe I mentioned before that I love writing gym scenes! This time there actually is going to be a new point of view, I promise! Enjoy!**_

 **Clary:**

I stared across the gym at Jon, and he stared back. It was like that scene from a matador movie where the bull and the man look at each other as the camera pans back and forth to their faces overly dramatically.

Then a ball was hurtling towards me, and I slid out of the way, firing one right back. Jon easily ducked. It was exactly as I had thought it would happen. There was still fifteen minutes in gym, since we had eliminated the each others team fairly quickly. Except for one of course.

Jon hadn't managed to get Jace out, no matter how hard he had tried, since I had been helping to block Jace. If I wanted to win and not tie for once than I was going to need help, and for now, Jace was my best option for that.

"What's the plan Clary?" Jace asked, the smirk dropped from his face as he kept dodging and ducking the balls Jon sent whizzing at him.

"I'm thinking we both throw two balls at once, from different directions, since even Jon can't dodge four balls at once," I told him.

"You're ambidextrous?" Jace asked, once again in awe of the girl who he had no doubt underestimated.

"Yeah. Is this plan going to be a problem for you?" I asked as I duked another ball that would have collided with my face.

"No," Jace replied defensively.

"Good. Get another ball," I ordered the golden Adonis, seeing that he only had one ball in his hand.

He complied, picking up the next ball that bounced next to him. I myself grabbed a ball from the corner of the gym, jumping over a shot that Jon aimed at my feet.

We met back in the center of the gym with four dodgeballs between us. In my head I cut back to the matador movie, picturing a close up of my eyes, then Jon's eyes, then Jace's, before zooming in on the red dodgeballs. Dramatic music began playing in my head, and I began the countdown.

"1!" I said.

"2!" Jace continued.

"3!" We shouted together and let the balls fly, with perfect aim, right towards my twin on the other side of the gym.

Jon moved like fire, twisting in and out, but no one could dodge four perfectly aimed balls, and one of the red spheres I had thrown hit him in the shoulder.

Coach Julian blew his whistle and called the end of gym class early, giving us all extra time in the locker rooms to change.

Jace and I fist bumped, and parted ways, victorious. Jon came up to me and smirked, unfazed by his loss, though I'm sure he would get revenge at some point. "Good game sis. At least one of us finally won this time," he said, putting his arm over my shoulder.

I told him I agreed, grinning, before ducking from under his arm and heading into the girl's locker room. There I got looks of envy from girl's, who were wondering who the new girl was that had already gotten close to Jace.

It wasnt hard to figure out that he was their god. He was golden, athletic, super hot, and from what I was hearing around the room as girl's got changed, smart as well.

Well damn.

 **Jon:**

Coming out of the locker room, I had to wait for Clary since I had gotten out first. Good. It gave me time to think.

That boy on her team. The golden one. I think Jace was his name. There was something that Clary was feeling about him. Nothing serious, I would be able to see if her heart had felt anything, and it hadn't.

It was more of a head feeling. She felt that something was going to happen with him. She had told me so in a whisper right before we had parted ways. She had felt something when they fist bumped, something that would mean a lot to our future.

I was interrupted by Clary jumping onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Onwards, my trusty steed!" My horrid twin called, and I could practically see the grin spreading across her face.

Normally I would have dropped her, but ever since we moved my twin had been more depressed and sad lately, so if giving her a piggyback ride to our next class made her happy, then I could suffer through it, since I knew she would do the same for me.

Rolling my eyes through the whole thing, I moved onwards. Clary was a feather, so it wasnt difficult to carry her back to where our lockers were, and then to class, especially since all we needed for that class was our phones.

Arriving at the art room, Clary hopped down, and looked around the room in awe. It wasnt much, but she was amazed by the life we could see vibrating through it.

People often asked how we got along so well, especially in our teenage years, but honestly, we always had. She was my other half, and no one could ever mean as much to me as Clary. And I knew she felt the exact same way about me. We joked around, and did everything together, and we were silly together. We got angry together, and felt joy together. We were inseparable, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Because without my twin, I wouldn't be me.

Clary grinned at me as we took our seats and the room filled up with other students. Well, filled up may have been an exaggeration, there were only seven other students in the class, but it wasnt a big classroom, so it worked well. We may be bred and trained as warriors, but art was Clary's true passion, like sports were mine.

The teacher was super quirky, the kind of woman who wasnt old but wasnt young, and you could just picture sitting at home under a blanket with ten cats around her watching General Hospital.

We went around the room introducing ourselves, which was nice because then we learned the names of our classmates. The class consisted of Magnus, a sparkly Asian boy who introduced himself as Magnus "a freewheeling bisexual" and then winked at another boy in the class, who I later learned was Alec, but Clary already knew him from gym.

"I ship it," she had told me when she saw Magnus winking at him, and I agreed. Other than them there were two girl's who we giving me sultry looks, Aline and Seelie, and who weren't bad looking at all. Then there was Maia and Jordan, who were apparently dating, and Kieran, a attractive boy who was giving Clary looks I did not approve of.

"To start, students, I want you to paint something that reminds you of home so I can get a good feel of your art skills and you as a person," the teacher told us, clapping her hands together.

Well, this was going to be awkward.

 _ **Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did leave a review down below with who you think Jon and Clary's family is! I'm not going to do the reveal until five people guess it right, because the reveal has to be slow burn, and I need to wait until enough people are beginning to figure it out, so please help me out with that! Otherwise, I'll read you all next week! Till next time! Bye!**_


	5. There's No Place Like Home

_**Hey everyone! It's time for a new chapter! I don't want to take much time with this AN, cause I am excited to start writing, but before I begin, if you are part of the Warrior cat fandom, then check out a roleplay that I co-admin, Warriors Roleplay (OC's Only), you can also find the link in my profile! Also, I have finally caught up, and I am now writing each chapter the week I publish it, so expect a possibly longer time in between publishing, since I am working on a few other projects! And now, let's get to the chapter! Enjoy!**_

 **Clary:**

I had cringed a bit when the art teacher had explained that our assignment was to paint something that reminded us of home. It might be a little hard for either Jon or I to explain that one.

So I had been planning on faking something, something that most teens would think of when they imagined home, even if my heart wasnt in it. But then I had seen the cans of silver and beige paint on the shelf of the supply closet and a little lightbulb had gone off in my head, flipping the switch from common sense to artist.

Half an hour later, with fifteen minutes left in the period and everyone still working around me, I stood up from the stool I had been sitting on, and took a look at what I had created while stretching my legs.

It was gorgeous. And huge. I had picked out one of the larger canvases from the closet and set up a palette with generous amounts of white, beige, and silver paint, mixed in with some red and black, and then began painting, letting the image my brain had settled on take from.

It was a huge pair of angel wings, as big as the ones people always took pictures with in California. They were mostly white, with flecks of red and black artfully placed to look like a battle had happened. The background was beige, with varying levels of darkness. But the true piece that made the painting beautiful was the silver everywhere. Outlining the wings, outlining each feather. Adding a note of pretentiousness. I found it accurate.

I was one of the first people done, since I knew what I was doing, and the design wasnt all that complicated. But soon after I was done, the others began finishing one by one, and soon everyone was sone and the paints were being put away and washed up.

Then, since there were ten minutes left the teacher, Ms. Gray, told us that we had to share a few sentences about our painting and what it means to us, and also what we were thinking when we chose it.

Jon went first, from where he was still standing at the sink, washing the brushes. He had gone the same route that I had, albeit less artistically, and he had painted a huge black cross with gold flecks all around it. He bullshitted some answer, saying that our family was very religious, which strictly speaking, we were, and his answer worked for me because that was the same thing that I had been planning to say.

Other students in the class went. Alec had painted a not half bad closeup of a drop of water dripping into a basin of water, saying that there was one faucet in his house that leaked, and it had never been fixed, and it annoyed him endlessly.

I thought the sparky kid who Alec was laughing with quite a bit did a really good job too. The painting wasnt amazing, but compared to mine, none really are (and yes that is braggy, but I never claimed to be humble). It wasnt the actual painting job that made it good though, it was the picture. He had definitely painted something abstract, first painting the entire canvas gold, and then taking a small brush with black paint and creating cracks all across it. I could see the emotion in the painting, and as an artist, that was something that I had no choice but to admire.

Magnus was a nice kid too. So was Alec. Even though Jace, Alec's brother, seemed to be a cocky ass, none of that was evident in his brother. I figured they were adoptive siblings.

But walking out of art after talking to the teacher about some upcoming artistic opportunities, I was smiling, having made two new friends.

But even so, I couldn't shake Jace from my head. He was one of the most annoying and arrogant people I had ever had the displeasure of meeting, and that was saying a lot, since I have looked in a mirror before. But it was this sense that I couldn't get rid of, that he would play an important role in Jon and I's future.

"What class is next?" I asked Jon, as he had his schedule out in front of him, and mine was tucked in my canvas backpack that I had been carrying around all day.

Jon made a face that caused me to laugh and answered, "English."

It was always a source of amusement to me, Jon's hatred of language arts. We shared the same opinion in basically everything else, but I loved English, and my twin just despised it.

The first thing I saw on the board when I walked into the classroom was that there was a partner project on the agenda. Great.

Then the teacher walked in, a crabby old man who told us to call him Mr. Starkweather. He was one of those teachers who wasted no time getting into class, and soon he had us paired off into groups of two for our assignment.

I cringed when I saw the assignment, and was horrified when I saw the book we were supposed to do it on. Mr. Starkweather wanted us to recreate a scene from the book, and the book that he choose was Paradise Lost, by Milton. Jon, my partner, luckily, also looked grief stricken.

I suppose you could call the book a family history about the worst time in our lives. Or I guess now the second worst.

Once Mr. Starkweather gave us a brief explanation on the book he snapped at us to get to work, and to not make more noise than necessary. Jon and I didn't have to read the book, since we already knew the whole thing by heart.

I guessed that we would just recreate the battle, making use of our knowledge in that area. When I met Jon's eye though, silver lined it. I was sure I looked the same. The book always brought back bad memories.

This would be tons of fun.

Not.

 _ **Okay, so if you couldn't guess, Jon and Clary are angels, so their father is God, and their family is the angels. Also, I am not Christian, (I'm polytheistic) so sorry if I get things wrong on that end and it offends you. Remember, this is fan FICTION! Drop a review! Till next time! Bye!**_


	6. Paradise Lost

_**I'm back, and raring to write! So I'll keep this short, but I do need to say that the reason this is late is because I went on vacation for a week and then had to write all of this afterword, sorry! But now, let's do this thing! Enjoy!**_

 **Clary:**

The project was about as much fun as I had imagined. The next few days passed without incident and without anything of note. Even though I had been worried on the first day after seeing one of my… extended family members, I hadn't seen him again, so I eventually stopped the constant paranoid looks over my shoulder.

It was still hard to explain exactly why Jon and I were super monochromatic, and the conversation we had with the principal on the second day of school about our lockers was tons of fun, especially when we had to explain why the janitor wasnt able to paint over the colors. But overall, it went fine.

Until the day we had to present our project.

We walked into Mr. Starkweather's class and I immediately knew this was going to suck when I saw the order of presentations on the board. With Jon and I going first.

I slipped on the mask I had created to match what everyone else already thought of me what with my black and all, and my face immediately shifted from a slightly annoyed eye roll to a deep scowl. It said stay the fuck away to anyone near me.

Jon sidled up next to me, still looking overly full of himself. Tryouts for the lacrosse team bad been yesterday, and soccer tryouts the day before, and Jon had barely tried and still landed himself a position as co-captain of Varsity, with Alec as his other captain for soccer, and Jace as the other one for lacrosse.

We couldn't seem to get away from the golden haired Adonis.

But either way, I was almost hoping Jon and one of his teams would lose a game just to deflate his ego a bit, even if I knew that there was no way that it was going to happen. Jon simply didn't lose. And since it was soccer season, the whole school would have a great opportunity to see him and Alec destroy our school's rivals at the first game of the season which was coming up soon.

I wonder if his ego would inflate enough to pop with the whole school chanting his name at the end of the game?

But now wasnt the time for thoughts like that. We had already told Mr. Starkweather that we needed to be in the gym for our scene, and we had spent a few minutes before the period began setting up, which was why Jon was late, and he had just delivered our slightly dulled swords to the gym.

We both had multiple sets of swords, in various different styles from different times of history in our armory at our house, the one that Jon had turned the old loft above the garage into, so even though there were more there, it had gone against all of our instincts to be dulling a sword and making it unusable for combat.

But as the school wouldn't let us fight with real, very sharp swords, it was all we could do. I mean, we would be sharpening them to a razor edge again when we were done either way, but it was annoying.

We had also connected my computer to the projector in the gym, so as we fought on the stage in front of the huge pull down screen used for assemblies, there would be a fight being projected behind us, showing angels rushing at angels. The picturing wasnt accurate at all, but there were real actors in the clip, so at least to everyone else it would look like a fairly real battle going on behind us.

Jon and I hadn't practiced our actual fighting at all, but we didn't need to. It would be more fun to watch if we were really trying to win, like we did while sparring.

There was one other partnership doing the fight scene as well in the gym, and they were going first. As far as we could tell, they were using sticks and had on feather wings, and from the looks Starkweather was giving them, they would be getting a bad grade.

The hardest part about the whole thing was that we couldn't just fight in our normal clothes, since the white and black we were forced to wear wouldn't go great with the video clip behind us, which was in shades of gold with red light pouring down over the battle.

But the only wearable thing we had that didn't turn black or white was our armor that we had used when actually fighting against Lucy in Heaven all those centuries ago. Those suits of armor and our weapons were the only things that we had taken with us, and they were too sentimental to wear to school. Also, it would bring up unwanted questions as to why the hell we owned two flawlessly crafted, pure white suits of armor.

So we had to improvise. Which mean we had taken the suits off of the mannequins we had found to store them on in our armory, and unbuckled sections of the Adamite plate, a metal impervious to any material that was only forged with in Heaven. When the plates were off, the suits were golden ring mail, impeccably forged, on top of black leather.

But even that was too suspect, so we took off most of the chainmail, leaving only the sections that were actually embedded in the leather, and added the ornately designed matching vambraces of white and gold that we had from when the two of us were in the archery legion during the great battle. Throwing on a silk cloth around our faces, like a bandit, to cover the nose and below, we looked like ninja-warrior hybrids with overly well crafted armor.

The plan was to say it was from cosplays we did. There wasnt really another choice. But we would be getting 100's on this assignment.

"Let's go Clare," Jon says, nudging me out of my reverie as the class gets up and starts making their way towards the gym, Jon up with his new teammates as I stay at the back of the pack by myself.

I could have been up there with him, or he could have been in the back with me, but I knew Jon was the golden boy, while everyone would see me as the shy goth girl, even though that was as far from true as possible. And I didn't want to hold Jon back from his new friends, even though he would willingly do it for me. People here just didn't like me, and they loved him. And I was okay with that, as long as Jon enjoyed himself.

I was already the reason that Jon had had to leave his home and family, I wouldn't be the reason people stayed away from him, or didn't be his friend because they didn't want to be near me. Good looks wouldn't make people want to spend time with me. They never had before.

As the class filed through the doors to the gym, I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, rallying my strength to do what I had to do next, even though it was going to heart to remember those months of war with Lucy.

Steeling myself, I caught up with the class who were now waiting as the first group prepared themselves. It was time to let the past be just that.

 ** _OMGS! That took me so much longer to write than I thought it would since I… since I sort of forgot about this chapter. Sorry. I was swamped with school work trying to catch up from vacation, so I didn't get to it until now. Either way, the next month or so will have a wonky schedule of updating, with my winter break coming up and Thanksgiving and all of that, just to warn you. Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Till next time! Bye!_**


	7. Us LGBTQ Boys

_**Hey everyone! Hopefully by the time this is posted, it won't be weeks after last update. Hopefully. I just wanted to say that with Thanksgiving coming up for those who celebrate, I wanted to tell all of you what I am thankful for. All of you. You are all so encouraging and sweet and I am so glad that I decided to write for this fandom. I love you all! Enjoy!**_

 **Jon** :

By the end of our three minute scene, Clary and I were both fighting back tears. We finished and immediately ducked behind the curtain on the stage under the pretense of having to clean up our stuff and unhook the projector, which we did, but it was mainly to just get our emotions in check.

It wouldn't do if the rest of my team saw their captain crying over what looked like a little play scene right before the soccer season was set to begin. And Clary had her goth-emo persona to keep up.

So no, neither one of us would be seen shedding any tears, even though some fell in each other's company.

All throughout the scene, I hadnt seen Clary fighting me. I had seen Lucy, who I had been forced to cross swords with during the war, a thing very few of my family could claim to having done, since most who had done it were dead.

Clary's fiery red hair became Lucy's shining platinum blond hair, and her shocking emerald eyes turned into Lucy's golden ones, twin to those on Jace Herondale, even though I had already thoroughly checked to make sure there was no connection.

It had been terrible. And from Clary's strangled cry as we ended that only I could hear, I knew that she had been seeing Michael, our older brother and her closest relative other than me before the war had begun and he had switched sides.

We were an anomaly in Heaven, just because I had survived fighting Lucy, and Clary had survived fighting Michael. But only our bodies survived. Part of our soul hadn't, not after fighting the two people closest to us other than each other.

Over the next few minutes, Clary and I managed to climb out of our memories and thoughts, slipping back into the new people we were trying to make ourselves here in High School.

Luckily, we made it back to class before the bell rang, so we weren't late to our next class, which was the last class of the day for us. It was also the worst since it was math, but Clary and I had had thousands and thousands of years to learn this material. Hell, we were there when all the concepts were discovered, so we just breezed through the class.

When the final bell rang I was so glad. There was soccer practice after school to prepare for our first game in a day or two, and I was pumped to start playing with the boys! It was strange, because I was always aware of how different I was from them, but at the same time, being on the team made me feel like one of the guys. Which I guess, now I was.

Either way, I was rushing to the locker room from my locker minutes after the bell, and Clary told me she was going to art club, so I should just meet her at home instead of waiting when practice was over, which was fine because she would just complain about how bad I smelled if we had to share a car after I practiced.

I was glad that Clary had found something to do that she loved, and even more glad that she was actually taking a chance and trying to assimilate to being a high schooler. It helped that the teacher already loved her too, even though we had only had two classes with her so far.

Clary just had that effect on people.

When I got to the locker room, the only ones already there were Alec and Jace, since they were brothers and had arrived together. Alec was my co-captain and from what I had heard he was wicked good, and Jace was pretty damn good too, although he was better at lacrosse.

The two of them sort of reminded me of Clary and I. Jace was golden with tan skin and the most popular person I had met at this school as well as a playboy, where Alec was dark haired and fair skinned, only popular around the sports crowd, and the exact opposite of a playboy.

They were just total opposites, but were still best friends and did everything together, including all of their sports, which would greatly benefit me when lacrosse season came.

And even though I wasnt sure what my personal feelings towards Jace were with all the premonitions Clary and I were getting about him, he had been a big help to me trying to fit in.

For example, I had been wondering why they held tryouts for all sports in the fall when sports like lacrosse were in the spring, and Jace had explained to me that they did it so teams would have a chance to bond off field all the way up until their season.

"Yo Alec! Since I'm new to this and you were co-cap last year too what's the plan for practice?" I asked as I pulled my shirt off.

When there was no answer I turned around to face Alec and saw him staring at me. When he noticed me looking at him he turned and a blush crept up his neck. Since there was no one else in the locker rooms, and I couldn't sense anyone outside the door, I grinned and said, "Now I understand the phrase too gay to function. Like what you see blue-eyes?" I teased with not one hint of malice in my tone.

It was a rhetorical question either way. I was literally an angel. Everyone liked what they saw when they saw my body. Not to brag, of course. Well, to brag a little.

Alec's blush deepened and his eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about?" he sputtered out, and Jace looked confused too.

"Chill dude. I don't care. We LGBTQ boys have to stick together. Plus, I know my bod is rockin'," I saw, smirking.

Jace chuckled from where he was changing. "The gaydar strikes again," he muttered, smiling to himself in a way that I recognized. It was the way a brother smiled when they knew their sibling had met someone who accepted them. I had smiled the same way minutes before when I heard Clary was going to art club.

Alec's horror disappeared and he looked so relieved that I was fine with him, which I don't know why anyone wouldn't be. "You can't tell anyone Jon," he says, deadly serious, a hint of that fear creeping back into his voice.

"I would never," I tell him solemnly, before cracking a smile again.

And just like that I could see a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Then Alec smirked a little, a facial expression I had never seen him use, "LGBTQ boys?"

I laugh, changing from my white sweatpants into soccer shorts, which were thankfully white, our school color. "Bi," I answer his question.

It wasnt even a thing for me to be nervous about anyone's reaction to my sexuality. It kind of lost it's scariness when you had been out for millions of years.

He nodded, happiness sparking in his gorgeous blue eyes as we all finished changing and walked out of the locker room as the rest of the team finally walked in.

I think I would immensely enjoy being co-captain with Alec Lightwood.

 _ **There it is! And it only took me a day to write, which is great because I have a bunch of days off coming up, and that will mean I can use those to get ahead instead of catching up! On that note, expect a few chapters coming at you in the next few days! I have so much inspiration to write at the moment, and I am going to take advantage of it! So there will be a few rapid fire chapters! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, it would mean a lot! I want to get over 100 reviews on this story and beat my current review record! Till next time! Bye!**_


	8. Rough Home Life

_**Sup, I'm back, and like I said last chapter, I have a ton of motivation to write so if things go like I plan, this will be the second chapter I update in one day! Go me! If you've been following this story for a while now then you will know that Jon and Clary are angels, and I am going to get a bit more into that this chapter… I think? Also, pertaining to last chapter, I know it isn't canon that Jon/Sebastian is bi, but I wanted to make him that and yeah, it's fanFICTION and i'm the author sooooo…. Also, even though I originally planned to make Malec a thing in this I'm now not sure I'm going to. I might put Alec in a different relationship… And on that note: Enjoy!**_

 **Clary:**

While Jon was going to soccer practice with "the boys", I was heading to art club! I was so excited to have a space to do art, and to actually have other people around me that had the same passion that I did!

It had been so long since anyone in my family had done anything that wasnt train for battle. Before the war with Lucy there was music coming from everywhere at home, and our brothers and sisters would paint and sing and sculpt. They had human passions, and human talents, and our home was a joyful place to be.

I felt myself being pulled into the memories but I couldn't help but replay them in my head as I walked the halls to the art room.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Heaven was in a panic. No one knew what to do, and no one could find our father to get orders from. Which meant everyone had turned to Gabriel._

 _He was the oldest of us left since Michael had joined Lucy, but even he wasnt sure what to do. We weren't well enough prepared to fight Lucy and Michael both on such short notice._

 _I had been with Jon, painting while he talked about the day he had spent down on Earth helping put it together when the news came to us through our younger sibling Ithuriel._

 _Lucy had strayed from the past and was battling our father because she had tried to ruin Adam and Eve, the two humans that we had been protecting for years on Earth._

 _Lucy was the first child of our father, and his favorite. She was the golden child, perfect in every way to him, even if she was a bit rebellious and spiteful about the human projects._

 _But now things had changed. It was the words whispered between each of our brothers and sisters as we raced to the armory._

 _Lucy had declared war._

 _Father was going to cast her out of heaven._

 _Lucy had supporters._

 _Lucy had an army._

 _We heard all of those as Jon and I raced to the armory with the rest of our family who had stayed loyal, rushing to suit up and go out to face the army of angels who had turned against their father with Lucy._

 _And when we got to the armory and found no one there to help us, and no commander for our legions the word spread, the one that promised a bloody war._

 _Michael joined Lucy._

-End Flashback-

I almost ran into the door to the art room before I pulled myself out of my memories.

Opening the door and walking in the only person in the room was the art teacher. She looked sad as she sat on her stool in front of the easels she had no doubt set up for the club.

She looked up when I entered, a spark of happiness in her eyes. "It would seem you are the only one in this school who has enough of a passion for art to join my club," she said, and then I understood why she had looked sad.

No one cared about her passion. It made me sad too.

"Well who needs them? We can do this together you and I," I say to the teacher, still excited to have a space to do art with someone who was as passionate about it as I was.

"You are absolutely right… I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Clary," I tell her smiling and she nods. "What are we starting with?"

"Usually it would be something smaller, but the principal has asked us to create a mural on that ugly white wall on the front of the bleachers by the soccer field, so I figured we will start with that, since I already know you are an incredible artist!"

My smile had grown big enough to split my face, but I didn't have to keep up the emo persona here, so I let myself smile. "I already have so many ideas," I tell her, and it was true. I had so many ideas when it came to art, and having to made it about sports didn't change that.

The teacher grinned and we put our heads together for the next hour and a half, sketching out our plans for the mural that we were going to paint.

And when I left the art room later, I was pumped to being painting it.

If felt like a normal thing to do.

 _ **I literally just wrote that in twenty minutes, holy shit! It isn't as long as some of them, but I got it done! Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review! Till next time! Bye!**_


	9. Angelic Hangovers

_**I'm back everyone! It is thanksgiving break here where I am, so happy thanksgiving if you celebrate it! Just to share what I am thankful for, it's all of you, and your support for my writing! I can't promise a double chapter like last week, but I am going to try to get a bunch of writing done over my break (to get away from my annoying cousins)! Also, I have some new point of views for you all in this chapter! So on that note… Enjoy!**_

 **Alec:**

I don't remember ever feeling so flustered in my life. Usually soccer practice was fun, but with Jon as co-captain, I didn't know how I hadnt exploded from the amount of blood going to my head.

I could be crazy, but I was fairly sure he was flirting with me half of the practice. Like, pretty sure. Like, really pretty sure.

Jon was attractive and he knew it. He definitely knew it. But damn, was he attractive. He had put it very aptly while we were changing. He was making me too gay to function.

I had thought I had had a crush on Magnus Bane, the only out boy in our school, but Jon just put him to shame. And I had no one to talk to, since there was no way I was allowing Izzy to meddle in my love life. That never ended well for anyone.

But it wouldn't do to have a crush on my co-captain. Especially since it was hard to concentrate with Jon looking gorgeous while running, his powerful legs moving in sync, the muscles shifting and…

Concentrate!

I shook my head as I walked out to my car with Jace after practice. We always used my car on practice days, because it fit us and all of our gear, and having a Jeep was better for the smell of two sweaty boys after practice.

"You alright bro? You got hit in the head pretty hard," Jace asked, looking at me with concern and amusement mingling in his eyes. He was right. I had been hit pretty hard in the head. But only because I was paying more attention to the pretty boy in front of me than to where the ball was heading.

Turns out it was heading right towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just distracted," I answered, smiling sheepishly. Jace smirked. Oh, he knew very well that I had been distracted. That was what the amusement came from.

"I saw. Cupid got you good bro," my brother teased, grinning, and I turned my head, attempting to hide the color rising to my face.

"Yeah, whatever," I grumble, pulling the Jeep out of the parking spot and turning it towards home, a million thoughts racing through my head, all of them tinged the emerald green of Jon's deep eyes, twin to his sisters.

Damn, I was screwed.

 **-The Next Day-**

 **Clary:**

From the moment I had woken up I had known it was going to be a really long day. It was just one of those things you could feel, you know? When the alarm rings and opening your eyes feels like a monumental effort, and time seems to be wading through quicksand, and everything just has that dreamlike quality? Yeah, that was what I was feeling as I woke up.

So I just threw on black leggings, and a black cropped sweatshirt, both things that I wore probably too often, before quickly braiding back my hair and washing my face.

Even the cold water failed to wake me up though, and I found myself needing Jon's help to assemble a remotely edible breakfast from our sparse pantry.

In short, if you were to imagine the world's worst hangover and multiply it by a trillion, that was what I was feeling. But it wasnt alcohol that had done this to me. No, it was what Jon and I had done last night, draining some of our power.

Using angel power was something that was more of a curse than a blessing. It had to be used often enough so that it did not build up and destroy you from the inside, but using it also felt like getting bulldozed. Usually angels would just summon wings and fly, and it would expend enough power to keep them safe, but as there was no safe way to revert to our true winged forms, Jon and I had to use another method.

Straight draining. An angel could cut open their wrists, and power would flow out until you closed to wounds and our angel blood healed them over rapidly. We had both done it hundreds of times, and there was never any side effects more than a headache and some soreness. Nothing medicine could not correct.

But last night, we had miscalculated the time it would take to heal the wound, and too much of my power had drained out, making annoying but manageable pain quite the opposite. I had slept like the dead, and that was where I was at when the alarm had rung.

And now I had to go to school. So walking out to Jon's Camaro, which we were taking today since I was in no shape to be driving, I grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses from the counter, kept there for just this purpose, swallowed two tablets of Advil, and braced myself for a rough day.

Which meant that when I got to school, and was greeted by a crowd of football players shouting in my ears, I was ready to spill some blood. Loud noises and angelic hangovers don't mix well.

I shoved through the crowd, my head pounding, and practically began running to my locker. Too much noise in the main entry. Too much noise and too many people.

The only downside was that the faster I got to my locker and put my things inside, the faster I got to homeroom. And since I was the first one there, there was no one that I could hide behind. No one to absorb the attention that I needed away from me at the moment.

And since it was hard to miss a girl with hair like fire, and dark sunglasses, the teacher gave me a strange look the moment I walked in. "Sunglasses are against the school dress code," she told me, and I just groaned, lifting up the shades so she could see my bloodshot eyes ringed with black from the angelic power being released.

Her eyes widened and when I put the sunglasses back on, she said nothing about it.

Good.

 ** _Alright! I know that was long in the making (sorry about that) mostly because I have been caught up with school. So on that line of thought, only expect one more chapter before Christmas (winter break for those who do not celebrate) and yeah. Please leave a review! Till next time! Bye!_**


	10. Extended Family Tie's

_**Hello people of Fanfiction! Wow, that was weird. Nevermind. Forget that. Hello everyone, I am back! There should be one more chapter after this one before I take a two or so week break for the holidays, but just in case that chapter doesn't happen, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and a Happy New Year! And on that note… Enjoy!**_

 **Clary:**

The rest of my day had gone about as well as I had thought it would, which was to say that it went very, very badly. I became more and more tired as the day went on, to the point where Jon literally forced me to sit out of gym, since I couldn't even stand up straight.

It was miserable. Jon had to give me a piggy back ride to all of our classes past fifth period, and my seventh period, we had both agreed that me coming to school today was a terrible idea.

The one thing that was worth note about my day was, in fact, more bad news. Shocking right? While on Jon's back between periods, I once again saw the fleeting profile of our… cousin of a sorts, the same one that I had seen on the first day of school. And nothing was ever good when our family was involved.

But, needless to say, by the time we got back to our house, I stumbled to our couch, and literally collapsed. I was out like a light after that.

Luckily, the next day we had off of school for some reason or another, but I wasnt going to look a gift horse in the mouth. No, I was going to sleep. And sleep. And sleep.

And I did. I slept all the way until early the next night, but thankfully when I woke I had refilled my well of angelic power, and no longer felt like I was wading through the worst hangover in history.

Jon and I went out to dinner, trying to clear out minds and get out of the house a bit, since Jon had stayed in the whole time with me like the good brother he was. If only dinner could be simple and peaceful, the day would have been a raging success.

So naturally, dinner was neither simple or peaceful.

Because when our family is involved, nothing is.

In fact, our drinks had just been set down on the plastic table of the diner's booth when Raphael, Michael's little brother sat down across from us. A fallen angel of middling ranks.

So naturally, my heart stopped when I found myself looking into his dark, haunted face. And before I even knew what was happening, Jon had shoved me behind him in the booth, and was practically growling at Raphael, teeth bared.

While it was wonderful to see how much Jon loved me, I was a child of Heaven, and as such, I would not allow myself to be shoved behind a male when a threat arose. So I moved Jon over, and slid back next to him, baring my own teeth at Raphael.

"Leave this town and erase all memory of its existence from your worthless little head and we will leave it attached to your neck," I state to the fallen angel in front of my, my voice level. This was not a conversation that had room for mercy or leniency.

Raphael leaned back against the padding of the booth, seeming unconcerned that he was outnumbered, far outmatched, and that he had just been threatened with decapitation. "Is that any way to greet a member of your family, twins?" He asked, a dark smiling twisting it's way onto his angular face.

"You are no family of ours, demon," Jon spit at Raphael, his hand sliding to the knife I knew he had sheathed on his abdomen.

"Maybe no family of yours, Jonathon, but Clary is my family now," he replied, looking like a snake waiting to strike. My heart stuttered, and it was like I could feel the cold hand of the past closing in around it, catching up to me as I tried to run from it.

It would have been an unusual statement to anyone else listening, since Jon and I were twins, but we both understood. And it only made us both angrier, as Raphaels words ignited the need protect each other from the now-estranged family that was trying to keep us apart. Because Raphael was right. Even though Jon and I were twins, only he was allowed, or welcomed in our family home.

Because I was fallen, and Jon was not.

Because Raphael was a demon, a fallen angel, and now, so was I.

Because no matter how far Jon and I ran, trying to escape what we had brought upon ourselves, we couldn't escape both Heaven and Hell.

No one could.

But we could steal a little more time from them both.

 **Jon:**

Clary and I lunged at the same time. I went for Raphael, and Clary went for a small knife hidden in her boot, and cut a small line across her palm, letting blood well up before she began chanting under her breath. No one had noticed yet, since we were in the back corner booth, but if they did it would be hard to explain why I had a struggling teenager in a headlock while Clary was performing an exorcism.

Albeit an augmented one, made to work on fallen angels instead of spirits, but nonetheless an exorcism.

I could feel when it began to work, since Raphael began violently thrashing in my arms, before he lit up like a Christmas tree and disappeared in a burst of light.

Clary clutched a napkin in her hand to stop the bleeding, even though the cut was already almost gone due to the faster healing of angelic beings. "That's our cue to go, Jon," she said, grabbing her bag and making for the door. I happened to agree, and I was following after her the next second, throwing a twenty on the counter.

And as the bell dinged when we walked out the diner's door, even though we had just solved a problem, I knew it wasnt the end of it.

Nowhere near the end.

 ** _Thank you all for reading, I now know that I will be able to get a chapter up before my break, so be on the lookout for that! Leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, it means a lot, and also, a special shout out to AFourAddict, who has been leaving me super, super nice reviews and it has been making my days. Till next time! Bye!_**


	11. Stay Away, Foul Beast!

_**Wassup! This is the last chapter that is going to be up before my winter break, and after that there will be no chapter updated of two or three weeks since I will be busy with family that is coming down for the holidays! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year (for those who celebrate)! Now, for the final chapter of 2018! Enjoy!**_

 **Clary** :

Once we were back at the house Jon and I had made our own, we did a sweep, and found nothing to indicated that anyone had been there, or that any of our family knew where we lived. Just that we were in this town. But you know what they say, better safe than sorry, so we took out the wax sticks infused with angelic energy, and we drew protections and wards that would keep out anyone other than us on the floors and walls, and by all entrances. Since it was wax, they were invisible too, so no one looking in a window would see anything amis.

I was shaken though. The moment I had fallen, I had known that things wouldn't be the same. Jon, the one person I truly loved, was an angel, and I was a demon, a fallen angel. I wouldn't be allowed in Heaven, and Jon wouldn't be allowed in Lucy's realm. There was no way around it.

So when we ran away from our family, we had known that someone would eventually find us. But even in my worst case scenarios, I hadnt thought that it would be this soon. Or that it would be a member of my new "family."

I had thought that I would have more time to spend with Jon before we were pulled apart.

But my father had never been kind to me, so why should I have expected him to start now?

"You alright Clary?" Jon asked, pulling me away from the path of spiraling bitterness that I was being sucked onto.

I gave the faintest shadow of a smile, "No. But I shouldn't have expected to not have to face the consequences for my action's," I said, looking away from my twin's piercing gaze.

Only to find Jon's hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "You did nothing wrong Clary. Nothing."

Anger flared through me, burning bright and hot, and I shoved his hands away. "Yes I did! I broke the most important rule!" I shouted at him, my eyes prickling. I hadnt said it out loud, I hadnt let myself think about it. But I had. I had broken the one rule we were taught from childhood not to break.

Jon replied quiet, a deadly calm falling over his voice. "Falling in love is not a crime Clary."

And just like that the tears came. The anger rushed out, followed by crippling sadness. I had fallen in love. I had broken the rules. I had fallen in love with a mortal. I had broken the most important rule. I had broken the most important rule. I had fallen in love with a mortal man.

And I couldn't remember a thing about him. I remembered the emotions. I remembered the feelings I had, and I remembered what had happened. I had gone to Earth to do the work of Heaven, and I had seen him. He was as old as I looked, and he had been perfect. But his face, his name, his voice, his laugh, they were all blurred out. From Jon's mind too, as well as my mortals.

The angels in charge had figured out and had wiped all of our memories. And then they had cast me out of heaven. All I remembered was his smell. Sunshine and mint.

But I didn't even know if he was alive anymore. And it broke me up inside, since the year I had had with him had been the most amazing of my long immortal existence. So yeah falling in love was a crime. And Jon damn well knew it.

So I turned from him, seeing the hurt in my twin's eyes as I did so, and slammed the door to the built in gym as I walked into it, ready to let off some steam. Alone.

Two hours and one broken sand bag later, I was done with my workout, having thoroughly worked off all the anger. And once again, it left a deep sadness inside me.

Seeing Raphael, it had really thrown me. And more importantly, it had put cracks in the mental shields I had been so meticulously building around me ever since I had been cast out of heaven, and the Black Curse had settled over me. My hard work was ruined, my heart was bleeding, my twin was pissed at me for my thoughts, and my life was falling into shambles.

And it sucked.

It sucked so, so bad.

-o-o-o-o-

Echoing my thoughts from the other night, I couldn't help but think that school sucked so, so bad.

Especially since someone had begun to notice me. Someone who was male. And whose name was Sebastian.

I had been muddling through third period when he had scooted over to my desk, and whispered in my ear.

"You, me, Saturday night," he said, in that cliche asshole way that he had.

"No."

Sebastian looked so stunned that I almost laughed. "What?"

Then I did laugh, drawing a disapproving glare from the teacher. "Try again buddy," I said, a smirk on my face, looking distinctly evil with the all black apparel that I was sporting, as per the usual.

"Sorry. Would you go out with me on Saturday night Clary?" He asked, growing a brain and realizing that the asshole routine wouldn't work on me.

I smiled slightly. Maybe my thought that people noticing me sucked wasnt right. Maybe it wasnt terrible. Maybe this mortal would be what I needed to get over my faceless lover.

Because even though Sebastian acted like an asshole sometimes, I had also seen him being extremely kind. Which is why, against every single smart instinct I had cultivated through my centuries of life, I responded…

"Yes."

 _ **Yes, that ending was weird. Yes, I rushed that a bit. Yes, it is because I need to get this plot rolling. Speaking of that, I plan to make this story just over 20 chapters. And I already have a few stories in the works, and I am thinking that I want to have two going at the same time once I finish this story, so please, please, please head over to my profile page and take the poll that I have on it to help me pick what stories to use! Thanks for reading! Leave a review! Till next time! Bye!**_


	12. Fight Me, Bro!

_**It's been awhile but I'M BACK BITCHES! Yes, *gasp* I curse! Shocking, isn't it. Sorry if it offends you, but one of my New Year's resolutions is to be completely 100% me on this site, and that is what I plan on doing. So, welcome to 2019 everyone! Tell me in the reviews what your resolutions for the New year are if you made any, and also, head over to my profile page and vote on the poll for what two stories you would like to see me publish next! Oh, I am so excited to be back, and let just get to it! Enjoy!**_

 **Clary:**

Once I got back from school, I was already having doubts about my sanity when I agreed to go out with Sebastian. I mean, I only agreed to one date, not anything substantial, but it felt like a betrayal of my nameless lover, and more important, it felt like it made everything that I had been thrown out of Heaven for seem pointless.

And adding that on to the questionable history I knew Sebastian had with the girl's in our school, I was kind of wishing I had stuck with my instincts, and said no. But it was too late now, and plus, I couldn't ignore all members of the male species other than Jon forever just because of someone I had faint memories of loving.

So I would go on one date, with as open a mind as possible, and then I would make a decision from there.

Jon had other plans.

I had just barely made it in the door after parking my motorcycle in the garage when I heard Jon's Camaro crunch to a stop in the gravel. When the door to the car slammed shut, I had thought that it was just because of the argument we had had the previous night.

But then he shoved open the door to the house, and the air was crackling with the intensity that only came when an angelic being felt pure anger. It was why we had to be careful to keep our emotions in check, because that crackling would have burnt a mortal.

Jon wasted no time, getting right in my face after chucking his bag across the room. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He shouted at a volume enough that the neighbors could probably hear.

I stared at him, bracing myself for the next piece that I knew from experience was coming. "What the absolute hell were you thinking to go out with that scumbag Clarissa?!" Jon shouted, his eyes burning with white fire, straight from the heart of Heaven, even as I flinched at my given name. As he knew I would. I pulled from the depths of my essence, igniting a pure black flame in my eyes.

"I was thinking you aren't my FREAKING CARETAKER AND THAT I DON'T HAVE TO RUN MY ACTION'S BY YOU!" I shouted back, matching his volume.

Jon paced, the waves of heat pulsing from him. "He made it onto the watchlist for God's sake!" Jon yelled, his flames rising with his voice.

"Great for him! SO AM I!" I yell back, refusing to back down from this argument. Even if I had had my doubts about Sebastian only moments ago, they were all erased in the desperate need to keep the last bit of freedom I had. I had forgotten that Sebastian Verlac had made it onto the list of people Heaven watched, due to the capability for astonishing evil they had, and even though he had been low on that list, it was disturbing. But I wouldn't let Jon decide who I dated for me.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME CLARISSA!" Jon raged, his anger effectively getting rid of the twin I loved with my whole being, replacing him with the honed warrior that we both were.

"And why the hell not Jonathan!" I shouted, flames burning outside of my eyes now, turning my into a full blooded demon in the moment. The combination of seeing me as a demon and me using his full name shocked Jon enough that his flames licked down until they were just small embers. There was still world ending anger there, but it was reigned in.

"I didn't realize," he apologized, a small lull in the argument as he noticed that he had been using my full name, and that it was affecting me as much as his name had hurt him. But the moment I nodded acknowledgement to his apology, his argument roared back to life. "It's not the same because you are a—," Jon cut himself off, turning sharply to the door, trying to make an escape, to run from the words that had almost escaped him mouth, his instinct running from the hard truths.

I cut him off, pinning him with the flames still raging out of my eyes, the black veins pulsing through my flames as I brought on my demon form. "What am I Jon?" I demand, forcing him to say the words.

I expected him to flinch away or to shove past, to continue protecting me and refuse to say the words. To bring out to the truth. Because it was what he had done for millennia as he protected me from one danger or another.

But he didn't, anger twisting his familiar features. "Because you are a demon." I hadnt been prepared for the absolute devastation that came with hearing those words from Jon's mouth, and the words stunned me enough the the flames guttered out, the veins sinking back into my skin until I looked normal, and Jon shoved past me and into the fresh air, the house suddenly too small and too hot.

It was rare for us to argue, but when we did, it was explosive, no holds barred, and short. Just our tempers taking over. But like what had just happened, we often said things we regretted.

But that was what Jon deserve for trying to dictate my life. How dare he tell me who was dangerous for me when I was a literal demon now? I was immortal, and powerful, and beyond that, one of the best fighters in Heaven an Hell combined! I wasnt some little mortal that needed their brother to defend their honor!

These thoughts flowing through my head were what brought the anger flaring back, which was why I didn't go after Jon, why I didn't walk out that door, shouting the apology I already wanted to give.

Which was why I didn't see Jon screeching out of the driveway in his white car, speeding off down the street. Why I didn't see when Jon turned down a side street adjacent to ours, where a boy who we had both agreed would play a part in our futures lived.

Why I didn't see Jon going to talk to Jace.

 ** _That was so fast, I literally just wrote that in like half an hour, I'm so f***ing proud of myself! As a reminder, please head over to my profile page to vote on what stories you would like to see me publish next! I hope you all liked this chapter after the winter break hiatus that I took for a couple of weeks, and please tell me what you thought in the reviews! Till next time! Bye!_**


	13. A Far Distance to Jump

_**Okay, time for the next chapter! So, it's kind of strange for me to be writing this like I am, since as I write this it is a week before I go on winter break. But for you it will be weeks after I get off break that you read this. That's because I have a lot of free time this weekend (the weekend before the last week before break), so I have been writing. Three chapters! I've written three chapters! So proud of myself! As I have been constantly reminding you all (and will continue to remind you all) please head over to my profile page and vote on which two stories you would like to see me publish next! Thanks! Enjoy!**_

 **Jon:**

I probably shouldn't have gotten in a car when I was this angry. I definitely shouldn't have gone to talk to Jace. But I couldn't not. Not after what Clary had said. Not when I had a sinking suspicion that Jace was a lot more to Clary and I, but especially Clary, than just someone who would shape our future.

Because something that Clary had said, something had set off a little explosion in my mind. And the flames born from that explosion had unlocked some bit of memory in my head, something that the Angels who ruled Heaven had tried to wipe away.

Two initials. J.C.

My first two initials. But Clary hadn't been in love with me, not that way. But there happened to be someone else who had those initials, someone that we already knew was important to our destiny.

Jonathan Christopher Herondale.

J.C.H.

J.C.

Jace.

It seemed like a far jump to make, and it probably was, but it was also too coincidental not to look into at all. I mean, what were the chances that a person who we knew was going to have a role to play in our destiny's was the right age to be Clary's mystery lover, and had the initials that I had just remembered as belonging to him? Not very likely.

Which meant that it was my duty as Clary's brother to follow up, no matter how pissed I was at her, since our twin bond, forged through eons of life, trumped everything else. And I knew she would never forgive me if I didn't look into the one thing that was more important to her than anything else, except maybe me. And eternity was a long time for your twin to never forgive you.

But I wouldn't tell Clary, I decided as I pulled the Camaro into Jace's driveway. Not until I was absolutely sure that he was the right person. Because I loved Clary more than anyone, and I refused to give her such incandescent hope only for it to turn out to be wrong.

I climbed out of the car, shutting the white door behind me. Pocketing the keys, and calming the anger that continued to have literal flames of white burning in my eyes, I walked up the pathway to the front door and knocked, focusing on keeping my angelic form from coming back out in my anger.

"Jon?" Jace questioned as he opened the door, in nothing but his black sweatpants with his hair tousled. So I had woken him up from a nap. Good. He would be in the best state for his subconscious to show through.

"Yeah, hi. I had some questions for you that are, like, super important," I said, falling back into the personality of a basic high school jock with an ease that frightened me.

Jace's brows furrowed together, confusion playing on his groggy face. "Sure bro," he finally said, stepping aside to let me in.

Going into the beautiful house that the Lightwood's shared with him, I kicked off the white vans that I was wearing and took a seat at the kitchen table, Jace following suit.

Then I took a deep breath and began. "So this is going to sound super weird, but bear with me alright? I promise there's a good reason," I started off by saying, which only made Jace seem more confused, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Ask away," was his only reply, his mind still to muddled by sleep to formulate something past that.

"Cool. Have you ever been in a serious relationship?" I asked, painfully aware of his strange and awkward that question was. Especially since Jace had something of a playboy reputation.

I expected another look of confusion and a denial, so I was shocked to see that all sleep vanished from his face. He was suddenly overly alert, and he replied, "What do you know about that?" He asked, his voice cracking in emotion.

I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face, "Not nearly enough, that's the problem. What do you know about it?" I responded, my mind trying to puzzle out how he remembered Clary at all.

Jace's face flashed with changing emotions, too fast for me to follow. "Only what Alec told me, and what I can feel," he began, and when I motioned for him to continue, "Alec claimed that I had been dating a girl for just over a year, and that I was the happiest and most in love he had ever seen me, but when I told him that I remembered none of it, he got a confused look on his face and admitted that he couldn't remember anything other than that. Not her name or face of anything. He couldn't even remember why we had broken up.

"And then, later that week, I began having these flashes, a laugh, or a smell, but mostly just feelings. Overwhelming, all consuming feelings. Love. Happiness. Joy. And what I had passed off as a stupid dream of Alec's suddenly was heartbreakingly real, and I couldn't remember anything of it. But it was real, she was real, I swear. I'm not crazy!" Jace said, pleading with me to believe him. And I did. Because his story mirrored Clary's own, and I was the Alec in it.

"I believe you, and I know you aren't crazy. Does anyone else around school remember her?" I asked, and Jace's face lit up with hope, which crushed me to see, but also suspicion, because how could this person who he had just met weeks ago know anything about his mystery girl.

None of that really registered in my brain though, because there was hope there, bright as a star. Clary's lover had to be Jace. There was no way this was a coincidence.

"No! That's the issue! No one remembers her, but everyone agrees that I didn't hook up with or even flirt with any girl's for the past year and four months, even though I was the school's most notorious player," he said, frustration peeking through his voice.

But I latched onto something else. "Was?"

"Yeah. After I began having those flashes of feelings, I knew that the girl I had dated was it for me, and I havent so much as looked that way at another girl since," he said, and it made me even more hopeful about this whole thing. I was still reeling, that Clary and I had just so happened to settle in the town where her mystery boy lived. It was fate. I was sure of it.

"I can't believe this. It's too insane, but yet…" I said out loud, more to myself than anything.

Jace practically pounced at me, "You know who she is don't you?" And there was a quiet desperation in his voice that killed me, putting me beyond words. So I nodded.

And the most unexpected thing happened. Jace began crying. "I've been looking for so long. I loved her so much," he said, his head falling to his chest, silent tears wracking his chiseled body.

"She's minutes away Jace. And she's been looking for you too. Her memory was gone just like your's, but she could feel how much you had meant to each other," I told him, grabbing his shirt from the couch where he had discarded it. I would always be the overprotective sibling, and there was no way Jace was going to see my sister shirtless, not when his body looked that hot.

And just like that Jace was up, wiping away tears that still surprised me, pulling the shirt on, and rushing out to my car, not even bothering to put shoes on.

I ran out after him, hopping into the driver's seat and speeding towards Clary and I's house. I almost felt like crying, because I could do this, I could give this to her. Give her her love back.

And it didn't matter how angry we were at each other, she would be so happy. So, so happy. And she deserved to be happy after all the shit she had been through in the past few months.

But when we ran into the house, Clary wasnt there. Only a note that said that she needed a few hours by herself, and that she would see me in school tomorrow.

 ** _Ahahaha! Cliff hanger! And this chapter was longer too! So, once again, please go vote on my profile page for what stories you want published next, and also leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter! Till next time! Bye!_**


	14. A Cliche and Sappy Reunion

_**I feel like I just started Fanfiction again with all the writing I have been doing. I mean seriously, I've written five chapters in the past three days. It's like when I used to update twice a week, 2000+ words each time. Oh, the good old times of having no life other than writing. But now, low and behold, I've written even more than that! Don't worry, I haven't been possessed. And believe me, the writing craze won't last. Since the weekend is now over, this will probably be the final chapter I write for a while, considering that for the first time ever, I am chapters and chapters ahead. It's kind of strange. Either way, I've been ranting. Another reminder to go to my profile page and vote for what stories you would like to see me publish next. Enjoy!**_

 **Jace** :

It was torture. To know that the person who I could still feel such intense love for, and had shared such joy with, was so close, and yet so far.

It hadnt surprised me all that much that it was Clary. The timing of her and Jon coming to my town, and the connection that I already had felt with her, it was too coincidental to not be the case.

But the memories. It was pure and raw and painful, having to sit in the memories and not be able to see her. To smell her, to hear her laugh, to see her smile. To kiss her. But Clary wasn't here. Because Jon… oh I was still pissed at Jon for driving her away… had done just that. Driven her away.

Because she needed time to think. And as much as it bugged me, Clary was probably right. Cause if I hadn't had time to process everything that I had just remembered, and been told, I would have run away. And now that I had, I wanted to hold her.

"Can we go yet?" I called to Jon, who was getting ready for school upstairs. I had stayed the night at him and Clary's house, since I had needed to be told some things, and also because arriving at school with Jon would be more efficient. Damn, but Jon took a long time to get ready. It was killing me.

As I waited, I thought of everything that had came crashing into me last night. It had been like a floodgate opening in my mind, hearing Clary's name. Whatever barrier the angels… God, angels!... had put in my mind, they had cracked, and I had remembered everything. The entire year that I had spent with Clary, loving her. And the look on her face of terror as she had run out the door that last time, which I now knew was her being called up to Heaven.

But Jon had also explained everything.

The angels, and those who had fallen. The war now going on between those two sections. And Clary, stuck in the middle of it all. It had taken him the better part of the night to explain the whole history of Heaven and Hell, since it was a long one. But I was glad I knew, and all of it only made me love Clary more, love her for her fierceness and strength, and for staying full of joy throughout the whole thing.

UGH! All of these emotions, and I just wanted to share them with her! The wait was literally killing me. I had already had to wait since our memories were wiped! I was done waiting.

Finally, Jon came down the stairs, wearing white ripped jeans and white button up, with white converse.

"I'm going to need sunglasses," I joked, already pushing him out the door, excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

Jon just shook his head, laughing quietly. I could tell he was almost as eager as me to see Clary, to make things better between them. As far as he had told me, this was the longest they had ever been angry at each other. I wasnt sure how that was possible, since my sibling and I were pissed at each other for weeks on end sometimes, but when you had all of Heaven against you, your twin was all you had I guess.

Damn, Heaven. That was still weird to think about. My girlfriend, my everything, had been to Heaven. Had lived in Heaven. I mean, she was from Heaven.

Getting in the insane Camaro that Jon had, which I was totally jealous of, we pulled out of the driveway and drove to the high school, probably going faster than was allowed, but neither of us cared.

I was going to see Clary. I was going to see Clary. I was finally, finally going to see Clary. And I couldn't freaking wait.

 **Clary** :

School was going to be horrible, as per the usual today. I wasnt mad at Jon anymore, and I would have gone back to our house except for my pride keeping me away. But I had never been away from him for this long, and we had never been mad at each other for this long either. All because of Sebastian. Who, despite my thoughts last night, I didn't really want to go out with. Which was why in the beginning of the day as we walked into school, I did the mature thing and told Seb that I didn't want to go out with him, and that I was sorry, but it was just how I felt.

Even though he has an asshole reputation, he was pretty good about it, seeming slightly annoyed and disappointed, but good. And then as I had walked into school, ready for a terrible day once more, I saw Jon standing next to Jace.

That confused me a little bit, as did the look of joy on Jace's face when he saw me, but I was so, so glad to have the opportunity to make things up with Jon. Nothing was worth my twin being mad at me. "Look, I told Sebastian I wouldn't go out with him, and I'm sorry I fought with you about it yesterday, and I'm really glad to see you," I rambled, hugging Jon hard. He hugged me back, and then much to my confusion, pushed me back.

"You're forgiven. And you're going to thank me a lot more after you talk to Jace," he said, a secret smile on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows, turning to Jace….

And was once more wrapped up in a hug. I went stiff, super confused once again at what was going on, before I relaxed in his arms, my mind whirling. And then I smelled him. My body went rigid as a board, and I whispered, stunned, "Sunshine and mint."

It was what the mortal I had fallen in love with, was still in love with, smelled like. And Jace smelled like it. And Jace was hugging me, and I fit in his arms, and everything felt righ—.

My thoughts cut off as I wrapped my arms around Jace, tears falling from my face. I remembered. It was a crashing throughout my head, the walls the angels had built around my memories falling down. I remembered him.

Tears still wetting my cheeks, and tears spilling from Jace's own eyes, I tilted my head up as he slanted his head down, and out lips met, fitting perfectly just as they always had.

Kissing him… it felt like coming home. It always had. "I remember. I remember everything," I whispered against his lips, not paying attention to those around us, to Jon next to us, to anything but the taste of Jace.

"Me too, my love. And Jon told me everything," Jace told me, at which point I did focus on Jon, who nodded in confirmation.

"Everything," he said.

"And I love you all the more for it," Jace assured me, and it was a huge weight being lifted off of me. He loved me. He still loved me.

"Thank you Jon. Thank you for giving this back to me," I told him, not letting go of Jace.

Jon smiled, and nodded again, because he understood what I meant. He hadnt just given Jace back to me, he had given me back a reason to fight, to continue fighting Heaven and hell.

For Jace, for love. For family.

For those things, my falling was worth it.

 _ **So, that was it. As always, go check my profile page and take the poll! I feel like Clace seems a bit forced and rushed right now, and if you feel the same way, or feel different, please tell me in the reviews so I can fix it, because I'm not all that happy with the writing I've been doing. Till next time! Bye!**_


	15. Hello, Little Sister

_**Hello, welcome back to IIASABAW (as I call it) and thank you for reading! This is officially the last chapter that I got done before break, so after I finish this chapter I will go back to publishing as I write (once a week or so). Also, another reminder to please go take the poll on my profile page (it literally takes one minute), because it really would be a huge help to me! Enjoy!**_

 **Jace:**

The next weeks were bliss. Things had calmed down with the angelic family, and Clary and Jon could enjoy their time like any other teen. And other than Clary always wearing black, everything was the same as it had been, and that was s beyond perfect.

And yeah, there was a certain amount of male satisfaction that came with knowing you were dating an angel because, come on, how could there not be? It was just all, so, so amazing.

"Jace! Where is the flour?" Clary called from my kitchen. We were at my house, baking. The two of us had always been one of those couples, but after being reunited, we had truly become as domestic as was possible for two people not living together.

Not that we didn't stay over at each other's houses all the time though. It made it even better that once Alec and Izzy, my adoptive siblings, met Clary for real they took to her instantly. They were a bit confused about how spontaneous we had "begun" dating, and why we seemed closer than would be possible after two weeks, but that was only because they didn't know that we had fallen in love over a year ago.

Jon had fallen easily back into the overprotective brother role, doing his best (but still failing) at keeping us apart when we both stayed the night at his and Clary's place.

I grinned, calling back from the living room where I was pocketing my gift for the redhead in my kitchen, "Check the far cabinets!"

When I walked back into the kitchen, Clary was turned away from me, reaching up to try to get the flour from the top shelf. I reached up from behind her, bringing it down, and kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm, there you are love," she said, smiling.

It still melted my heart to hear her call me that.

Fifteen minutes later and the cupcakes were in the oven, and I was sitting against the corner of the couch, Clary laying on top of me as I cued up the next episode in Lucifer, the Netflix show we had gotten into.

I thought it had a good plot, and Clary liked laughing at all the things they had gotten wrong about Heaven, Hell, Angels, and Demons. Most notably, as she always complained about it, they had Lucifer cast as a male, when apparently, Lucifer was really Lucy. A female. One that Clary knew well.

Yeah, that was still going to take some more getting used to, my girlfriend being on personal terms with the actual devil.

"I still don't get why he won't just pop his wings out and show Chloe, just to get it over with," I muse during the episode, one in season three.

"I know right?! Plus, if I still had my wings, I would show them off as much as possible," Clary agreed, and even though she said it nonchalantly, I could tell that it was a sore spot.

I squeezed her tight, both for her sake, and for mine, to convince me that yes, this was real. That yes, I actually got to be here with the love of my life, and of my death.

"You are amazing, Jace Herondale," Clary tells me, nuzzling her head against my chest, her fiery hair vibrant against my white t-shirt. It still amazed me how different she was around me then she was at school with everyone else. How real she was around me. It was an honor I didn't take lightly.

"And you are incredible, Clary Morgenstern."

"I know," she said, content with the smells coming from the kitchen, and the television showing Chloe and Lucifer running after a villian.

Which of course meant that something had to go wrong.

 **Clary:**

I felt it before I saw it, the presence of another angelic energy.

It made me want to kick myself. After Raphael had come in the diner to see Jon and I, we had warded our house extensively— and we continually redrew the marks to keep them fresh— but it had been a while with nothing happening, and we had both grown lax. And I was at Jace's house, where there were no wards drawn, nothing at all to stop the angel or demon that was coming from destroying the house and killing everyone in it, myself included if they could.

It still hurt to think my family would do such a thing.

But it would hurt more if I allowed them to wreck the house that Jace, Izzy, and Alec lived in, or to hurt one of them.

So the moment I felt the energy nearing rapidly, even though it would still be far off, I shot out of Jace's arms and giving no explanation, I bolted out the front door and to where my black motorcycle was sitting on Jace's driveway.

"Clary?!" Jace shouted from the door, only having made it that far, no match for my angelic speed. Angelic speed. Of course. I could move faster on my feet than I could on the bike. I got off, and feeling the energy getting closer— though still too far off to identify— I began running with only a shouted, "Call Jon!" Over my back.

And then I was gone, a blur to the human eye, hurtling faster than I had ever gone towards the uninhabited part of the park in the middle of the town, the one spot that I knew I could get to in time, and that would be empty enough for whatever was about to happen.

And right as I sped into the park, going too fast to see, the energy got close enough that I could identify which member of my family it was.

And when I did, I hoped with every fiber of my being that Jace had done what I asked and called Jon right away. Because I had been wrong in the previous months, when I thought myself below her notice, even if we had faced off, even if we had once been close.

"Hello Clary," The woman in front of me said, smirking like she ruled the world. And she sort of did, or at least the part of it under our feet.

"Hello Lucy," I said, greeting my older sister, the devil herself.

And for the second time in minutes, I kicked myself, because I had not run far enough. Not nearly. If I got into a showdown with Lucy here, even with acres of nothing all around us, it wouldn't matter. We would destroy the entire town with the first clash, and the state with the next ones.

 _Please hurry Jon._

 _ **Alright, a little late in the coming, but I think I did a pretty good job though. Remember to vote on my profile, and leave a review telling me what you thought! Till next time! Bye!**_


	16. Hell on Earth

**_Hey everyone, I hope by the time this chapter goes up that it isn't too much later than when I posted the last one, but school is keeping me busy, and who knows what's going to happen. Either way, you all know the drill by now. Head over to my profile and vote on the poll, or don't, you're choice. Enjoy!_**

 **Clary _:_**

Angels were not meant to fight on any earthly plane. That was a rule that had been hammered into us since the dawn of time, as even then it was known that an angelic or demonic conflict on the Earth would shatter everything around it.

If I wanted to beat Lucy, I would have to fight at full throttle. And if I fought like that, then so would Lucy, and we could wipe out the whole country. The whole continent. Which is why Jon needed to get here now. He needed to have gotten here three minutes ago.

He wasn't here yet.

Lucy hadn't wasted time. She had swung at me, seeming to fly forwards as she put all of her momentum into the punch. I dodged out of the way, dread coiling in my gut since I knew I wouldn't be able to keep one step ahead of her for long.

It was simple facts. Lucy was better than I was. She was better than us all. It was still a miracle that we had gotten her out of Heaven. So I couldn't beat her, even if we engaged in a real fight, but maybe with Jon… maybe we could.

I ducked low as Lucy's foot passed over my head, my breathing already accelerated. Defense in a fight was not my strong suit, so just staying away from my sister's attacks was taking a toll, slow but surely.

 _Damn it Jon, where are you?_ He should have been here by now. My twin was just as fast as I was, and it had been minutes since I had arrived at the field. There was no way that he wouldn't have shown up by now if Jace had done what I had asked.

Which lead to one conclusion. Jace hadn't called him right away. Either he hadn't heard me or he was too confused to do much of anything, I wasn't sure, but Jon wasn't here yet and that meant that sooner or later I was going to have to fight back.

 _He better be clearing the whole damn town out for long he's taking,_ I thought, hoping beyond hope that he was just being slow and he was on his way. Because frankly, I was pragmatic. I knew it was only a matter of time before Lucy stopped trying to kill me with her hands and feet and settled for running me through with the sword on her back, the blade forged in Hell, as mine was from Heaven.

The destruction it would wreak if those blades clashed… I didn't want to think about it.

It seemed that Lucy did want to think about it, that she wanted to cause that destruction. It made sense. Many of those souls would go to her, and souls were power.

I watched in horror as Lucy drew her sword, the blade a black so intense it hurt to look into. The rest of it was plain, a simple weapon, but I knew that she had wielded it for millennia, and that no one had ever beaten her with it. That no one had ever beaten her.

There was no more time to wait. There was nowhere else to run. _I'm sorry_ , I thought, apologizing silently to all the lives that were about to be lost, and I drew my own sword, glad that I had not been so arrogant that I did not have it with me at Jace's house.

Jace.

This would kill him. He would die wondering where I was, and what was happening. He would die alone.

The thought broke me. The man I loved dying after all this time, after all the effort that I had gone to to get him back, to deserve him. I couldn't possibly do something that would harm him.

 _I'm sorry._ This time my apology was to Jace, and to Jon, for what I was about to do.

And with that thought, I dropped my sword. My death wouldn't cause destruction. It would create a blackened patch of earth that nothing would ever grow on again, but it was much better than it would have been if I had been an angel still. If I hadn't fallen.

It was a cruel bit of irony, to make the thing that had hurt me the most the thing that would become the salvation of this town.

I closed my eyes, and I felt the air around me change as Lucy gathered her energy about her, and felt the path slice through the air as she brought her sword up, then down, accepting my surrender and choosing to take it as a readiness for death.

I heard the blade slice through the air, and then… stop.

"No."

My eyes opened, disbelief coursing through me. It was Jon. Finally, it was Jon, arrived. And now I knew what had taken him so long. In his hand was Glorious, the sword of Heaven. He must have called one of the few of our siblings who still cared for us and had it brought to him.

I allowed a small glimmer of hope to stream in. With Glorious it wouldn't matter if Lucy was better than the both of us. One tap with the blade and Lucy would be gone, for good.

It seemed a chance she was not willing to take. With a roar of frustration, and a more human sounding, "Till next time," Lucy was gone, back to Hell.

It seemed to easy. It seemed too fast. It seemed like it had lasted hours instead of minutes. Like it had taken seconds and yet all of eternity.

I crumpled. Not from pain or from injury as Jon must have though, racing towards me, dropping the sword on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. No hit's landed. It's just… if you hadn't gotten here…" I couldn't bring myself to finish. He had seen it. He had known exactly what was going to happen if he hadn't shown up. I was going to let Lucy kill me.

"Clary. Promise me you will never again do that. Promise me that you will fight, and not surrender. Promise me," Jon demanded of me, silver lining his eyes in a way I had not seen in a long time. The white shirt he wore over his white joggers seemed so out of place when there had been such ancient darkness here moments before.

"I promise. I promise Jon," I said, leaning onto him, drawing support. "I don't think I could bring myself to again. I have too much to lose."

And it was true. I would never know, but even though I had meant to be selfless and die a hero, or something close to it, I wasn't sure I wouldn't have ducked out of the way at the last moment.

Because what I had said was true. I had too much to lose. I had Jace, and Jon, and Alec, Izzy, and everyone else I had forged a bond with since I had come here.

"I promise."

 ** _So turns out that that took far longer than I thought to write, which is why it's so insanely late. Expect the next chapter in around two weeks, but it could come before then, so finger's crossed I get some time. Thanks for reading! Till next time! Bye!_**


	17. Cliches Are So Cliche, You Know?

_**What's up people! So I was writing Fate and Finals (Go check it out!) and I saw that the last time that I updated this story was January 13th? And guys, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to go that long without updating, I swear on the Styx! I thought that I had updated like two weeks ago, but it seems that I was mistaken, and the cries of "update soon" were justified. On the topic of updating, I plan to post about five more chapters, which should be enough to wrap the story up, and then I will begin my new project! Go head to my profile page and vote on the poll to see what that project will be! And now, onto the story! Enjoy!**_

 **Clary:**

Things had gone to shit really fast.

After Lucy had shown up and left, things went downhill at an almost unbelievable rate. I had gone home and explained to Jace what had happened, and what it meant would happen, giving him the best estimate Jon and I had of when Lucy would full out attack us with the might of Hell behind her.

That estimate had been way off.

Running wasnt a viable option, since now that Lucy knew where we were, there were definitely demons watching us from afar, demons we wouldn't be able to find, much less kill.

So we had nothing to do except become sitting ducks and wait until Hell came to Earth.

Literally.

Jon:

I was worried about Clary. Even though she had promised me that she would never pull something like she had on the field with Lucy again, I wasn't sure that I believed her.

She had seemed sincere when making the promise, but what if Lucy threatened Jace, or me? I didn't delude myself that Clary held her life in such high esteem that she wouldn't give herself up to save either of us. It was a problem.

Especially since Clary and I were the only ones who could possibly kill Lucy in a fight, if we worked together. But things got messy in a fight, and if Lucy got me on the ground, how could I trust that Clary wouldn't lay down her sword to save me, sentencing the world to die?

I couldn't.

And I was still an Angel of Heaven, even if I was currently not in Heaven, which meant that it was my sacred duty to protect the world.

The doorbell to Clary and I's house rang, and I carefully approached the door. Clary never rang the doorbell, and I couldn't think of anyone else who would be coming by.

When I got close enough to the door though, I relaxed, recognizing the aura coming from the other side of the wood. Jace.

I opened the door, disengaging the wards the covered the entire thing, and stepped aside to let my sister's boyfriend into our house. "Clary isn't here," I said immediately, assuming that that was why the golden boy was here. Not that he couldn't be here for me, it was just unlikely. We had a… complicated relationship. It wasn't that I didn't like Jace, or that he didn't like me. I actually thought that he was a great guy, but he was dating my twin sister, which meant that I was wary of him. And not willing to form too close of a bond in case things went bad and I felt the need to break a few of his bones because of it.

Plus, with the world going to shit around us there hadn't been much bonding time.

"I'm here for you," he said, shocking me. I had literally just written off that possibility.

I sighed heavily then, flopping my white clad self down on the couch, inviting him to do the same, since I correctly suspected that what he had to say wouldn't be good news.

"What is it?" I asked, readying myself for the anvil to drop. Jace sat with the easy grace that he seemed to have about him at all times, and then began.

I had been wrong for the second time in minutes.

It hadn't been an anvil that Jace had dropped. It had been a factory that manufactured anvils, with a full shipment inside it.

"Bullshit!" I called, unable to allow myself to believe that what he had said was true. If it was, then my world was already over.

But the boy across from me had silver lining his golden eyes, red rimming them in a way that told me he had already been crying. And from all I had learned about him, Jace was not the kind to cry. At all.

"It's true. There was a note," he said, producing said note and then leaning back, the essence of man defeated. I imagined that it was much like what Jason had looked like before his mighty Argo fell on him.

I took the note from his outstretched hand, which he then dropped.

And I opened it.

 _Jace, my love,_

 _I'm sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry that this sounds like the worst romance cliche ever. I'm sorry that we didn't have more time to live out that cliched romance like we should have. I'm sorry there weren't more lazy Sundays, and baking, and walks to class. I'm sorry there wasn't more of us. I'm sorry about a lot of things, but mostly about leaving you and Jon with whatever mess there is going to be. This whole big thing started because I fell from Heaven, and then I ran from Hell. Lucy wants me, and she's willing to destroy Earth to do it. I won't let her. You know that I can't. She wants me. So I'm going to give myself to her. A millennia of torture in Hell is worth knowing that you will live for decades more. I'm already there by the time you are reading this, so there's no use trying to play hero. Jon won't be able to get me either. Tell him I ran away because I was a coward. Then he will hate me instead of missing me. I'm sorry I don't have the strength to let you feel the same. This is normally when the girl tells the boy to be happy, and to find someone else to love, but I'm too weak for that too. Your love will be what keeps me sane in the Pits. Don't forget me. Don't ever stop loving me, please. It's better this way. Not for us, but for everyone else. I'm sorry you fell in love with an angel. You deserve more. Thank you for giving me the best memories of my life. Tell Jon I love him more than anyone, and tell him that I ran. He must hate me. He won't be able to go on otherwise. Take care of him for me, my love. Goodbye._

 _Clary, your angel._

 ** _I'm evil, I know. I don't update for over a month, and then I leave you with that ending. I promise you all though, the next chapter will be up in less time than a month. Hopefully in the next week, but things get crazy sometimes. I also have an academic team tournament tomorrow to try to qualify for nationals, so send some luck to me over here in New Jersey! Till next time! Bye!_**


	18. Highway to Hell

_**It hasn't been a month, so that's progress! The countdown is officially on to 21 chapters, which is what I have decided will be my last chapter of this story, and then it's onto the next project, which will be decided by you all over on the poll on my profile page (Go take it!) Either way… Enjoy!**_

 **Jon:**

I had thought that Clary dying would be the most painful thing I could feel. Now I knew that I was wrong about that. The most painful thing I could feel was not knowing where she was, or if she was alive or dead.

She was my twin. Ever since coming to Earth, people had told us things about twins, and about how they had a connection that went beyond what could be explained.

I had already known we had a connection that went deeper than blood, I hadn't needed to be told. Which was why I thought that I should be able to sense her, why I should be able to tell if Clary was alive, or if Lucy had killed her, or taken her soul.

It had been four days since Jace had brought me the letter that Clary had left for me. He hadn't been to school since, and neither had I. The office kept calling, but we didn't answer.

Instead, we spent all day thinking of ways to get her back, to save her. If she wasn't dead, that is. And training. I trained by myself. I also put a sword in Jace's hand and tried to give him enough basic knowledge of sword fighting so that he wouldn't feel useless, even though he was in a fight.

Jace was mortal, and it would take a single clap of an angel or demons hands to turn him into dust on the wind.

"It's useless!" Jace shouted from across the room, standing up and flinging the papers he had been pouring over across the room. "Clary's in Hell, and she's not coming back," he said, quieter, defeated, sinking to the floor.

I stared, stunned. Jace hadn't given up hope yet, even though I had days ago. He hadn't stopped trying to figure out how to get Clary back. I had been scared for him, for how he didn't even act like she was gone.

But I saw now that I should have been grateful for that. This Jace was far worse. If even he had given up, then there wasn't any hope for the rest of us. Clary wouldn't want that. She had told him to be happy.

No one expected it to happen this soon, but this Jace looked like he would never smile again, never laugh, never love. He looked broken. It occured to me that he had looked broken for days, I had just been too grief stricken to notice.

I had been too wrapped up in my own loss to realize Jace's. I had thought of all the millennia with Clary, and how now I would never spend any more with her. How I had lost my twin, my second half. How the white I wore was a mockery of my loss. But I hadn't realized how I should have been glad for those millennia. I had millions of memories with Clary. Jace had barely had a year with his soulmate.

That's the thing that no one told you about falling in love with an angel. You fell, and you fell hard. You fell forever, just like Lucy had. It had been foolish for Clary to think she needed to ask Jace to never love anyone else like he had her. It wasn't possible.

I stood up, and walked to where the golden boy was on the ground, his head cradled in his hands. The gold looked duller today.

"No. She's not coming back. Which is why we have to go get her," I said, knowing the words I said as the truth, even though it wasn't possible. No one got into Hell unless they were dead, or Lucy wanted them there. Lucy had wanted Clary.

She wouldn't want us. Especially me, since she knew there was only one thing I would be going there to do.

"Jace," I said, light bulbs flickering in my head, on the verge of going off. "We've been looking at this all wrong! We don't need to figure out how to get Clary out of Hell. We need to figure out how to get us in!" I shouted, the idea forming in my mind. I rushed about the room, collecting all the papers that Jace had thrown, the ones discussing Hell, and Hell Gates.

He didn't say anything, but it was like someone had given a single piece of wood to a dying fire, enough to keep it from dying, though not enough to really make it live.

"Look for anything else on Hell Gates, or accounts of people going to Hell and coming back, no matter how fictional or far fetched. Scour myths, folk tales, and songs. Anything. All the legends are true, so some of those must be as well!" I shouted, rearing back to life, the first hint of hope crashing into me.

Jace wasn't as animated as me, but the fire was burning, however low it was, and I counted that as a win.

"Is it even possible for me to get to Hell without dying?" Jace asked, his voice cracking and broken. Just like him.

I sighed. "I don't know. I know I'll be able to, since I have angelic blood, but… I'm not sure about you. I'll go without you if I have to, but I'd prefer not to. Angelic blood allows me to get in and out if we can find a way, but I could still get stuck there in one of the cell's if I was tricked into it. Having another person there would keep that from happening," I explained, hoping to, well, Hell, that Clary wasn't in one of those cell's.

Hearing me say that I would go without him seemed to add another log to Jace's fire. I understood too. If I heard that someone was going to get the person I loved the most from a dangerous situation, I would be pissed if they went without me too.

Whatever the case, Jace and I now had a real goal, and a legitimate point to start researching. It felt strange to be researching ways to get into Hell. No matter how bad relations were, Angels could always get into Hell when they needed to, since neither Heaven nor Hell could work alone. Being barred from the place under us was… strange.

But being there would be stranger. Which was why I would get Clary back if she was alive. That was a promise.

 _ **IT'S ONLY BEEN A WEEK AND I ALREADY GOT A CHAPTER UP! Come on, who's surprised? I know I definitely am. Either way, the countdown is on, so be looking for the next chapter in two weeks or so everyone! Till next time! Bye!**_


	19. You're Hot Then You're Cold!

_**So, um, please don't hate me? I know it's been a while (exact numbers are not important!) but I promise that it wasn't because I forgot! I swear! I kept meaning to write, and then I would think about all the school work I have to do… and big news! I've been working on the first draft of my book, and that's what has taken up most of my time, but I finished it! I'm onto edits now! Its a fantasy about a girl who is both princess and assassin (yes I'm aware that's cliche) and the whole plot is her trying to stop a plot she discovers to take her fathers throne without letting anyone know her secret. (I swear it isn't that basic and cliche). Either way, I'll keep you all updated on it's progress, but if I don't update frequently, that why. But at long last… Enjoy!**_

 **Clary** :

Hell was super hot. Which was really weird for me because it was also pretty cold.

The conclusion that I had come to about it was that Hell itself was scorching, but my cell was frigid. I had been totally right with my thinking when I had crossed the border into the land with no borders.

It had taken less than five minutes after I had gone through the Hell Gate that all demons and fallen angels could conjure for Lucy to find me.

It had taken one single tap from her sword for me to crumple to the ground. When I woke up I was here. In this stupid cell.

It was fairly obvious that Lucy had never used this cell for a fallen angel before. Demons, sure. They tried to rebel all the time, "going against their nature."

The thing about fallen angels though, was that they usually got thrown out of Heaven for supporting Hell, or having similar feelings as a demon. So they didn't try to run. Fallen angels were meant to be a part of Hell.

I wasn't. But yet, here I was. Lucy couldn't trust me to be free in her kingdom, and she also couldn't really kill me, not now that I was in the place my new "soul" was supposed to be. It wasn't possible, and it would also be against the code that both her and my father had to follow.

Which left her in a really weird position. So here I was in a cell, and here I would be for the forseeable future. Which was awesome for me, since as I mentioned before, the cell was cold as… well… Hell.

The other super fun thing about cell's in Hell was that they would do this lovely thing once a day where you would get sucked into your "evilest" memories, the ones that made you most deserving of being in Hell.

I'm sure it was terrible for the usual people and souls that spent time in these cell's, since they didn't technically know Hell existed, and didn't have any idea how bad it was. But I had been prepared for the cell's.

The real reason was though, that in an odd twist of fate, the thing that had made me deserving of being here, the thing that had sent me here, rather than being some terrible deed or crime, was Jace.

It was still terrible for me though because I spent my days stuck in the best memories I had with Jace. My true love.

It was the definition of bitter sweet.

Although it did provide a great reminder to why I was in this cell, wasting away since Lucy hadn't given me any food or water, even the very small amount that angelic and demonic souls needed. To protect Jace. To protect Jace, and the entire Earth.

But mostly to protect Jace.

I leaned against the stone wall, thinking about the letter I had written him. My love was stubborn. I had told him not to try to save me, and not to tell Jon where I was, but I was sure that the first thing he had done after reading it was bring it to Jon so they could save me.

Hopefully they wouldn't be able to do anything, since they couldn't open a Hell Gate, and finding one was nearly impossible.

Also, Jon wouldn't be able to actually come and get me, since Angels were barred from entering Hell. And I knew my twin. He wouldn't let Jace risk himself by coming to get me alone, even if it meant saving me.

He knew that Jace was more important to me than my own life.

"Hello sister," a familar voice drawled from outside my cell, pulling me from my thoughts.

I studiously ignored Lucy, choosing instead to once again begin counting the amount of stones that made up the wall across from me.

Lucy sighed. "Look, we both know I can't keep you in there forever," she began, and though I didn't look at her, I was listening.

She was right. After a while, Hell would accept my soul and the door would open for me if I wanted it to. It was another ironic twist of fate, that I would soon be able to command the primordial powers that governed this kingdom, powers that even Lucy could not go against.

"Right. So you'll be out soon enough. You can't go back to Earth though, not unless you want me to ruin it," she continued, and a flinched at the image. I could practically hear her wicked smile when she said, "I would rather not do that… except I would… either way, you won't do it. Your little lover boy is still on Earth," she said, and I finally turned to her.

I hated that my being here, my fighting with her had drawn Jace to her attention. She knew about him now, and it was never good when the Devil herself knew your name.

"And you can't go back to Heaven, since you've fallen," she said, and I sighed out at that.

"Do you have a point with this?" I asked, and she smirked.

"Of course. When you get out, you will be among the five most powerful beings in Hell. Which means you need a position," she explained, and I was on my feet in a second, ready to snarl at her.

She stopped me with a hand held out. "Before you shout your objection, it's not optional. Hell makes everyone work. One of the 'powers'," she told me, waving her hand around vaguely. "Even I couldn't just stop. So you need a position. I'm here to let you have a choice. I did like you once, Clary, so I'm giving you that priviledge."

I contemplated what she said. Even though I would rather lose my fighting hand than have to work for Hell, if I had to do something, than it was just as well that I got to pick what I did.

"I want to be Weapons Master," I said, curious to see her reaction. I had always loved Heaven's weapons, and enjoyed working with it's arsenal, so I supposed Hell would be the same. Plus, it was a risk for Lucy to trust me with her kingdom's weapons.

And the other thing was that… "That's Azazel's job," she said, raising her eyebrow. I was well aware of that fact. I hated Azazel, one of my older brothers who had revolted with Lucy the first time, and fallen with her. The third most powerful being in Hell.

"Yes it is. But it's the only one I'll take," I said, and she growled. I had won this and we both knew it. If Hell would make me work, but she needed me in a position of power to keep the balance between the fallen angels and the demons, than Weapons Master would be perfect.

"Fine," She agreed, and then walked away. A small part of me that was still good and pure shriveled at the thought that I would be working for Hell— for Lucy— my sworn enemy.

 _I'm sorry Jace_ , I thought, slumping down in the freezing cell.

 ** _And there it is! For those of you who follow Fate and Finals, the next chapter of that will be up soon too! Leave a review please! Till next time! Bye!_**


	20. Welcome

_**So guys (and gals and all in between) this is one of the final chapters! I'm fairly sure that there will be either one or two chapters after this one. I have plans for what I am going to do next (don't worry I'm not leaving!) so even though I haven't been as super active, there are other stories! My school year will be nearly over by the time this story is finished, so that means that my summer fanfic (Green and Gray, go check it out!) will be coming back, and in addition to that I am going to begin writing/posting the story that got the most votes on my poll! The second most voted will also be published eventually though, so don't worry. Okay, I just wanted to keep you all updated on the going-on's of this account! Enjoy!**_

 _Jace:_

"Are we ready?" I asked Jon, lacing my boots up.

"I am. Are you?" Jon asked, scrutinizing me with narrowed eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm ready, Jon. And I'm going. She means as much to me as she means to you," I tell him, a repeat of the same argument I've been having with him for the past three days.

"I know," he says, smiling sadly. "But that goes both ways. Which is why Clary wouldn't want you coming with me. You mean a lot to her, and your chances of surviving this are significantly less than mine."

I stand up, rolling my shoulders. "I can do this. It's my fault she's in this mess. I'm going to be there to get her out of it," I say, fire lighting in my eyes. Like Hell I'd let Jon bench me for this.

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want, Jace. You're basically an adult," he says, strapping on his sword, a twin to the one Clary uses. "But my priority is Clary. If you fuck up, you're on your own down there," he says.

I swallow hard, the prospect of being in Hell alone not an appealing one. "I know," I said though, since spending a life without Clary was even less appealing.

"Then let's go," Jon commands, opening the door and stepping out.

I followed, the cold weather hitting me in the face like a punch as the light reflecting against the snow blinded me momentarily. Jon continued walking on, barely sinking into the snow, and unaffected by the light.

Damn, what I would give for angelic sight and resilience right about now.

We walked on for a while longer, far enough to leave the small lodge we had spent the past two days in behind.

"Welcome to the Artic Circle!" Jon called from ahead, the wind barely carrying his voice back to me.

"Screw the Artic!" I shouted back. "The fire's of Hell might feel good at this point," I tell him, trying to ease some of the tension in my heart with humor.

Jon just turned around, pinning me with a disbelieving stare, one so similar to Clary's that my heart hurt. "I'm kidding!" I shout, shaking my head.

After that, we didn't talk, just trudging forward, slowly loosing feeling in our limbs. The silence was no better though. It gave me too much time to think about everything that could go wrong, and everything that already had.

And to think about Clary.

It had been nearly two weeks since she had left, going to Hell in order to save me, and to save Earth.

Every single day had been agony. Every one.

I woke up, reaching for a body next to me, and found nothing. Everything I did reminded me of her, of us. Seeing Jon every day hurt too, because I knew he had lost his twin, someone he had spent nearly every moment with for millennia.

I could see it sometimes. Clary was both of our hearts. She was my soulmate, but she was also his other half. Literally.

When he would practice fighting, I would catch a stumble occasionally, a moment when he would turn and then have to turn back quickly, forgetting that Clary wasn't there next to him, getting his back.

And he had taken to reading, all historical books from him and Clary's small collection of them. Really old books, some in other languages, and I would notice him reading through one, searching for clues to find a Hell Gate, and he would turn, ready to call someone over, only to remember that Clary wasn't there.

It was painful to watch. It was even more painful to realize that I was doing the same thing.

We both needed Clary back.

So four days ago, when we had figured out the location of one of the only remaining Hell Gates, one frozen over in the Artic Cicle, Jon had booked the first flight for us to get here, which meant taking a charter plane most of the way.

Which lead us to here, freezing our asses off in silence, getting closer and closer to getting Clary back.

Now all we had to do was say a few words, get into Hell, and then find Clary, and get her back. Easy.

Worth it.

 **Jon:**

Clary would kill me if she knew what I was doing.

Bringing Jace, a human, into Hell. She would absolutely kill me.

But when I looked at Jace, the determination in his eyes… I couldn't do what she would probably want me to and tie him up somewhere so he couldn't come.

Not that I wouldn't be watching him. I hadn't lied. Clary was my priority. But so was Jace. I wouldn't let him get trapped.

I also wouldn't let him do anything stupid, such as walking through a dormant Hell Gate.

I threw out my arm, stopping him. "Planning a trip to Purgatory?" I asked, since that was where he would have gone.

We both crouched down, frantically digging the base of the Hell Gate out of the snow. Once it was uncovered, I took my glove off, barely feeling the cold, and placed my hand on the stone. " _Acheronta esse moturam_ ," I whispered.

Latin for "Raise Hell" it was those words that would open the Hell Gate.

And indeed, there was a burst of red from where my hand was, and I pulled it away just in time for the gate to open, a red door appearing above the stone with the symbols inscribed on it.

I saw Jace looking at the door, pale but determined. "Let's go," I shouted over the wind, and then opened the door, jumping through.

The first thing I felt was heat. Searing Heat.

Welcome to the first ring of Hell.

 _ **Alright people! That's it! There's the chapter! The next one should be up within the next two weeks, so keep an eye out for that! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Till next time! Bye!**_


	21. Like an Onion: Layers

_**So, heres the deal. This is the second to last chapter. But really, it's kind of the last. The next chapter will be an epilouge, set after a somewhat big time jump. This chapter will be a bit longer, which is why it's probably being updated later than usual. That, and I also have been working on another project. (Update on my book… I finished! Drafting and editing is done, I'm in the process of querying!) Enjoy!**_

 **Jace:**

When I had read Dante's The Inferno, I had pictured the rings of hell to be a sort of multilayer cake. Stacked on top of one another, no real way to travel between them unless you were a demon, or dead.

That wasn't exactly true. Yes, they were stacked, but not like a cake. They made me think of an ampitheater rather, a huge circle with each layer able to be seen no matter where you were, each poking out.

Jon looked around each time, horror in his eyes as he took in each layer, all more horrific than the last.

I supposed that as an angel who had grown up in Heaven, it would make sense that the horrors of Hell were a bit… shocking… to say the least.

I was too focused on saving Clary to really care, or to process that I was in Hell. It tore through me each time I remembered, that she had run to save me. I felt like I should have been saving her all along, but instead I had only been able to once it was too late. And here I was.

Sleeping was the worst. We had been in Hell for what I could only guess was three days. The layers were big, and getting through them wasn't easy. We were in the fifth layer. The Layer of Wrath, Anger, and all things like that.

The nightmares you got while sleeping in Hell were unimaginable. The main character in all of mine: Clary.

It was affecting us both. Jon had been snapping at me all day, his temper flaring in a way I hadn't seen it do before. A side-affect of the layer we were in, he told me in between fits of anger.

I just stayed silent, so I didn't say something I would regret. After all, if I made Jon too angry, who knew what would happen, and I wasn't in the mood to fight an angel. Or rather, be killed by one.

Frankly, Clary was going to be in the ninth layer of Hell, and I was really looking forward to getting there. For her, and for how cold it would be. Hell was hot as… Hell.

"So what's the plan once we get there?" I asked Jon, frustration a visceral feeling as I climbed over yet another random cropping of boulders that just seemed to be set into the path we were taking through this layer.

Jon glared at me, and I forced myself not to cringe away in fear. Angels could be scary man. But I knew that it was just Hell getting to us, and that it would be gone when he gained a rational mind back. "What we do, Jace, is we rescue her from whatever cell they're keeping her in, and then we hightail the fuck out of here before Lucy can do anything about it. Angelic rules are simple. If you can bring a fallen angel out of Hell, then they are free."

Hope soared in my chest. He hadn't told me this before. I had thought that Clary and I would just be on the run forever, hiding from and fighting Angels and Demons alive, had prepared myself for that eventuality, but this… we could be free. Happy. In one place. We could have a home, and maybe one day a family.

Jon's face clouded over, and my heart sank. There was something he wasn't telling me. "How do we beat the Devil in her own domain?" I asked, stopping and turning to face Jon. He brushed past me, stormclouds lining his face. I scrambled to keep up.

Like I said, Angels could be scary, and I didn't want to be in Hell without one. I knew that Jon was the only reason we hadn't encountered too many demons and lost souls down here.

Up ahead, a glowing door stood out. It looked the same as all the others we had passed through, but I knew that it would lead us down to the next level, further and further into the fiery pits of Hell.

Fun, right?

 **Jon** :

As Jace and I made our way through the levels of Hell, I felt my mood worsening. Not only because of the affects of Hell's atmosphere, as Jace thought, but also at the knowledge of what would happen when we got to Clary.

She would be so pissed at me for coming. She would know what I was doing the moment she saw me, and she would be so pissed. What I was about to do was the very reason she had begged me to not come after her. It would ruin me.

What I hadn't told Jace about freeing Clary, was that an Angel was needed to do it. In freeing her, part of my angelic energy would go to her, and part of hers would go to me. We would both become angels in the middle of being fallen and not. Some called them Purgatory Angels. But it meant that we would like out life on Earth, and we would age and die as any other mortal, though we would still have angelic powers and abilities.

It meant I would fall. And Clary would do anything to stop that. So my mood wasn't worsening because I didn't want to fall. That I couldn't care less about if it meant Clary would be safe and happy. I was in a bad mood because I knew that I might have to fight her to free her. She wouldn't let me fall without putting up resistance first.

Not after what falling had done to her.

"Hey, Jon. It's the last door," Jace said, jerking me out of my thoughts. He was right. We were about to enter the final layer of Hell, where Clary would be.

"Good. Time to get this shit over with," I growled, my more primal self at the fore of my brain as Hell's magic shredded through my self control and civility.

"Agreed," Jace nodded, and I could see the desperation in his eyes to get Clary back. It made sense. He had found his soulmate only to have her taken from him, and then get her back… to have her taken again.

It was unfair.

 **Clary** :  
I'm hallucinating.

I had to be, since there was no way that that was Jon and Jace walking towards me where I stood at the front of a legion of demons, yelling out commands that made me feel sick to my stomach.

Jon saw me at the same time as I saw him. He saw what I was doing, and blanched. The sick feeling increased. I would be horrified too to find my twin commanding an army in Hell.

But it was my job. I was a fallen angel, and a powerful one at that. I had no choice.

And then I brought myself to look Jace in the eyes, and almost crumpled from the sheer love and terror in his eyes. Terror at losing me to the dark. And the relief that I was safe.

It was overwhelming. I ran to him, leaving my legion where they were. They wouldn't move. I leapt at Jace, and he brought his arms around me, burying his face in my hair and crushing me to him.

"I have you," he said into my neck, and I held back a sob. How wrong he was. He didn't have me. I would be back to commanding Hell's Armies and keeping its Armory when they left. Because they would leave. I would make them.

Giving Jace a last squeeze, and crushing his lips to mine in a fast, hard, toe-curling kiss, I dropped to the ground, and turned to Jon, tears in my eyes. This couldn't be helped.

"Unless you want to fight me, and an entire elite legion, then I suggest you leave, Jon," I said, my tone monotonous as my heart broke. The tears in my eyes gave me away. But it didn't matter. I couldn't allow Jon to do what he was trying to.

There was only one way to free me from Hell and we both knew it. I wouldn't allow him to fall for me. One of us was enough. Both the Morgenstern twins falling from Heaven… I didn't want to think about it. For Jon to do this would be to confine himself to a mortal lifespan. And me as well, though it didn't matter. I planned to leave this world with Jace either way.

But Jon… he didn't have that bond with someone, that bond to justify cutting his lifespan down to a few decades.

I wouldn't let him.

Jace stared at me like I had gone insane. "Clary. We're here to free you. We can get out before Lucy get's here!" He argued passionately, hope so evident in his tone and eyes I could see it. It broke my heart. This was why I had begged them not to come after me. No matter that they were right. Lucy was in a meeting with Michael, meant to help keep the balance even though the two of them hated each other. She wouldn't be able to leave to stop me.

"I said not to come!" I shouted at Jon, deciding that for my own resolve I needed to not look at Jace. "I begged you not to!"

Jon looked like part of him was breaking in two, and I realized that that was exactly what was happening. I was half of him. Without me… I shuddered to think of Jon without me. We had been together, inseperable for millenia. And now…

Jace took hold of my arm, forcing me to look at him. "Clary. It doesn't matter. We need to go," He said, looking scared for the first time since I had seen him. Ridiculous, that he could be scared by the prospect of me not coming with them when Hell itself hadn't made him afraid.

Locking an obsidian wall around my heart I spun away, wrenching out of his grasp and unsheathing my sword, brandishing it at Jace and Jon. My legion fell into formation behind me, creating a lethal flank.

"Go. Now. Or we will draw blood," I command, flicking on the power aura that came with the new job.

Jon stumbled back. "Azazel's position?" He breathed, horrified. Good. Maybe he would finally get the hint that I wasn't going to leave and damn him.

"Mine now. All of it. Azazel's enjoying retirement with one of his cults," I say, forcing nonchalance into my voice, even though I want to go with them, to run into Jace's arms again.

Jon looks unsure of himself for the first time. "Why?"

"It's not a choice. I have power. I'm a demon. Now, LEAVE!" I shout, a fat tear falling down my cheek.

Jon almost looked ready to do it too, but then he gathered himself and drew a sword. A small sob escaped my throat even though I knew this was going to happen. Jon would kill me. I certainly wouldnt kill him, which meant that he would be forced to kill his twin.

It would hurt him, but he wouldn't break. He would have millenia more to get over it, to grieve for me until I became a distant, fond, memory.

The sob was for Jace. He would have to watch me die in the way I had always worried I would have to watch him. That would break him.

I was so sorry for it. But in my head, Jace living a life without me, and Jon living forever as he was meant to was the same decision I had already made in coming here. I could make it again.

For the other half of my soul, my twin.

But Jon didn't charge at me. He instead handed the sword to Jace.

Jace's arms fell with the weight of the celestial steel, his mortal arms unable to lift it, let alone weild it.

Behind me, the demonic legion I had been training was frothing at the bit to get at the angel and mortal soul in front of them.

I stopped them with a hand. This was for me to deal with.

Jon frowned. He seemed to have forgotten that Jace wouldn't be able to hold it.

I might have laughed in a different scenario.

So instead Jon picked the sword back up, unpinning Jace from the ground. My heart broke all over again at the anguish in my lover's eyes. Yes, this would break him.

I was too busy watching Jace's heart break through his golden eyes to notice what Jon was doing until it was too late.

"NO!" I shouted, lurching forward, and Jon halted his motions.

The tip of his sword was pressed to his heart, his arms held straight out to keep the sword in place.

It would only take one small push and Jon would kill himself.

"Come with us Clary, or I will push this sword through my heart. I'll die either way, and so will Jace with no one to lead him out." It was an ultimatum, and one that I knew Jon would follow through with, costing him his life.

"Jon," I sobbed, my mask of steel crumbling. "Jon, you have millennia!" I plead, trying to make him see reason.

"And you'll have decades to spend with your love. Living and dying with you would be a gift. Millennia would mean nothing if my twin is gone. I would be a half person," he states, tears freely flowing from his eyes now.

Jace scrambled to his feet, looking between us, my eyes never leaving Jons. He hesitates for a moment, and then comes closer to me, and my eyes snap to him.

I motion my legion to move back. If he get's to close to them, they will attack.

Jace comes futher still, until he is right in front of me, searing me with his stare. "Why won't you come with us?" He whispers, his voice hoarse, pain in his eyes.

I sob again. "I don't just get to go free. Jon gives me half of his angelic energy to do so. I'd be free, but we would both me half mortal. He doesn't have anyone to make living only a few more decades worth it," I say, whispering that last part into the space between our souls.

Jace turns to look at Jon, sword still against his heart, taking me hand and not letting go. I still hold my sword in the other.

"It seem's like he's made his choice," Jace says to me, hope flaring in his eyes. It crushes me.

I shake my head, catching my bottom lip between my teeth to stop it from quivering. "He'll regret it later."

"And if you don't come with us, he won't have the chance to."

I look at Jace, my eyes widening. It was the truth.

A truth I didn't want to hear. The way I saw it, I could let Jace and Jon both die here, or I could let Jon sacrifice thousands of years of his life.

It was an impossible choice, and one I was going to have to make soon if any of us had any chance of getting out of here before Lucy got back.

Just as I opened my mouth to respond, saying I would go with them, a shard of metal appeared through Jon's stomach at the same moment as Lucy appeared behind him, the hilt of her blade in her hand.

Jon fell to the ground, his sword clattering to the hard rocky surface that we were standing on as blood stained his all white clothes.

Jace and I rushed forward, and I dove for Jon's hand, not letting go of Jace's.

"I GIVE MY LEAVE TO WALK THROUGH THE GATES OF HELL!" I shout, knowing that they are the words required to complete the spell that would free me, and take Jon's angelic force, or at least part of it.

Lucy's eyes widened, and then all three of us vanished.

 _ **So there it is! The final chapter of the actual story! I will upload an epilouge soon, one taking place after a longish time skip, but that is basically it! I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was such a blast writing it for all of you! Please leave a review down below telling me how you liked this finale chapter! (The summer fic [Green and Gray] will begin in a few more weeks, so keep on the lookout for that if you like PJO!) Till the last time! Bye!**_


	22. Epilouge: Colorful Life

_**Alrighty! Hello everyone, for the final time on IIASABAW! My summer is officially under way, which means that soon I will be rebooting my summer fic, Green and Gray, so look out for that! As for this story, it's been a real blast writing it, and you have all been so kind and supportive with your comments. Seriously, you all rock! Keep an eye out for more stories from me, cause I've got a few ideas in mind! Now, onto the long awaited epilouge chapter! Enjoy!**_

 **One Year Later:**

 **Clary:**

It's funny how fast things can change. Nearly three years ago, I was an angel, one of Heavens finest soldiers, falling in love with a mortal. Then, I fell from grace, leaving my twin brother behind as I was condemned to Hell (though he didn't go for that so much), and had all of my memories of the mortal I loved erased.

I thought that that was as different as things could possibly get. I was going to a mortal high school, stuck wearing black all the time, running from demons, angels, and living with my brother. My life was… mundane by my standards.

And then I fell in love all over again, and found out that it was the same boy as before. And everything was okay, because being an angel was overrated. The Silver City didn't make my heart feel anything close to the way Jace did.

I had Jon, Jon had eternity, I had Jace, and Jace and I had the rest of our lives.

Until my past caught up with me, literally forcing me from everything I loved.

Even now, looking back at the time I spent in Hell as a commander of it's armies gives me nightmares, waking me in a cold sweat as I babble incoherently to my father, even though I know he doesn't hear, or care, asking for forgiveness.

But Jace just holds me to him, encasing me in his warmth and whispering soothing words. He knows I don't want forgiveness of everything. He knows I wouldn't take my wings and immortality back to anything. He understands, and just that knowledge calms me down.

In fact, my life is pretty much perfect now. Except one little thorn in my side…

"Clary! Get your ass out here and help me clean my bike!" A shout comes from the garage of the house Jon, Jace, and I are currently living in. After we graduated from high school, we moved in together in a medium sized house in the town outside the college we were all attending.

It made sense, and Jon and I were more than well enough off to buy a house, even at our ages. The money Jon and I had stored in our joint accounts on Earth, having been accumulated over millenia was now ours to use.

Not that it was even possible to use such a massive sum of money in one mortal lifetime.

"Coming!" I call back, groaning, and getting up from my position on the couch.

Jace was at work today. Since it was summer, he was coaching the middle school boys lacrosse team, and even though we didn't need the money, he loved doing it.

Jon and I, on the other hand, were still working on our joint passion project… embracing color.

It had taken days for us to notice after we got back from Hell, what with Jon being in a mortal hospital, teetering on the edge of death after Lucy ran him through, and me being out of my mind with worry about him. It was a normal reaction to your twin now being a mortal, and capable of death.

But then we had figured it out. The curse had broken. Neither of us were fully angelic anymore. We still were faster, stronger, and had some basic energy magics, and we couldn't get sick, but that was it. Normal everything else. Normal clothes, normal skin. Normal lifespan.

Guilt still lingered about Jon giving up immortality for me, but he had found a girlfriend that he was serious about, so it wasn't as bad now.

Either way, our days this summer would be spent getting rid of the terrible black and white color scheme in our lives.

Which was what I was currently going to help Jon with. We had just painted his motorcycle the other day, and now we had to clean up the mess around it. The bike was now bright red, and I ceinged when I saw it. I was quite done with red, thank you very much. But he loved it, fawning over his "babe magnet." His girlfriend just laughed and reminded him that any "babes" would have to go through her first.

They were so adorable.

We had repainted my bike a neon green, with black still accenting it in places, and it was stunning. My precious.

Jace had squacked the first time I had called it that, pouting and claiming that he thought he was my precious.

God, that boy turned me to mush sometimes.

"Finally! Help me up," Jon said from the ground, holding his arms out like a child. I rolled my eyes and carefully pulled him to his feet, taking care not to stretch the wound. It seemed fully healed, but neither of us had ever had to deal with mundane injuries, and though Jace and Jon's girlfriend claimed it was totally fine, we didn't trust it.

Plus, this way Jon had something to hold over me.

It was a chorus of, "Oh, Clary, get me a water. I don't want to stretch my wound." Or, "You're running to the store right Clary?" "No, Jon, it's your turn." "But I took my turn when I got you out of Hell." "Screw you Jon."

I knew he was kidding though. He would never actually hold it over me.

Jon wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so glad we have color now, Clary," He whispered in my ear, and my heart clenched. I was too. Every single day, I was so happy for all we had.

"Sometimes it isn't as simple as black and white, I guess."

 _ **And that's the end! I'm so happy with how this ended, and thank you to all of those who told me to hurry the hell up and update 'cause I probably wouldn't have gotten this far otherwise! Be on the look out for more of my work! Till the next beginning! Bye!**_


End file.
